Un nouveau départ
by Lyn De La Valliaire
Summary: Alors que la sixième année de Lyn De La Vallière est sur le point de commencer, elle est renvoyée de Beauxbâtons. Obligée de suivre les cours à Poudlard, elle fera la connaissance de nouveaux amis et tombera amoureuse pour la première fois. Mais s'adapter à une nouvelle école n'est jamais quelque chose de facile...
1. Quitter Beauxbâtons

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling (tout comme les 3/4 des personnages du coup =3 )**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Quitter Beauxbâtons<p>

La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard vers sa magnifique école française. Comment avait-elle pu être renvoyée de Beauxbâtons ? Son regard se pose sur les grands jardins parfaitement symétrique dans le plus pur style Louis XIV, elle rencontra le regard de plusieurs de ses amies qui semblent ravagées de chagrin.

Elle leur adressa un pauvre sourire. Il fallait avouer que la douleur qu'elle ressentait quant à son départ prochain était intense mais l'espoir qu'elle se forçait à conserver lui permettait d'avancer la tête haute. Elle approcha des quelques personnes venues lui dire au revoir. Renvoyée de Bauxbâtons, l'idée pourrait effrayer mais au final, Lyn de La Vallière était persuadée de n'avoir rien fait de vraiment mal.

Elle avait bien entendu sécher plusieurs cours (les moins intéressants bien entendu), se remplaçant par une poupée affublée d'un joli sort de dissimulation, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème. Elle avait aussi « emprunté » plusieurs ouvrages qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir en sa possession mais c'était encore quelque chose de passable. Elle s'était entraînée à quelques sorts sans conséquences sur des moldus perdus et sur des premières années mais elle avait toujours obtenus leur consentement pour « participation à une expérience de haute importante pédagogique ». Son sang de Vélane avait probablement fortement aidé à ce qu'elle reçoive leur accord, mais qui s'en souciait au fond ? Non, la jeune femme était renvoyée parce qu'elle n'avait pas intégré le règlement de l'école.

La grande brune au cheveux bouclés et aux yeux chocolat avait décidé de ne pas se morfondre sur ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. La charmante Madame Maxime lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas renvoyée à proprement parlé, mais plutôt redirigée vers une autre école. Elle devrait donc déménager pour aller à l'école Poudlard. L'Angleterre était assez loin de la France pour ennuyer la jeune fille, qui aurait préféré finir sa formation seule et parcourir le monde comme elle l'entendait et non là où on souhaitait l'envoyer. Mais du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il lui manquait encore deux années d'enseignement puisqu'elle allait seulement entamer sa sixième année.

Madame Maxime s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire pincé. Lyn leva des yeux espiègles vers la géante et lui sourit gentiment, sachant parfaitement qu'Olympe Maxime détestait perdre des élèves.

- Allons Madame Maxime. Nous savons toutes les deux que rien ne m'empêchera de revenir vous voir en France de temps à autre n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr mon enfant. Mais tout de même, renvoyée... Le mot est tellement fort !

Lyn éclata de rire, tentant de dissimuler une forte envie de pleurer à son ancienne directrice. Elle frotta amicalement le bras de la géante qui lui rendit un maigre sourire, la directrice de Bauxbâtons soupira et tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Bien. Nous ne pouvons vous envoyer à Poudlard par Porte-au-loin et le transplanage est interdit à l'intérieur de l'école. Et les calèches...

- Ne servent qu'à déplacer une quinzaine d'élèves. Je prendrais l'Eurostar à Calais Madame Maxime, cessez donc de vous torturer l'esprit. J'aurais le temps de lire un peu !

La directrice soupira et hocha la tête, elle tendit une main gantée à la jeune femme qui la saisit avec détermination. Quitter Bauxbâtons ne marquait pas la fin de sa vie, peu importait après tout. Elle se recula et se tourna vers une petite blonde aux yeux verts. Lyn sourit à la petite sorcière et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Hélène s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas morte bon sang de bois !

Un rire cristallin vint se mêler aux larmes de la blondinette qui adorait cette expression complètement passée de mode, même dans le monde moldu. Lyn posa un baiser sur le front de son amie et prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait bientôt toucher le porte-au-loin qui l'emmènerait chez une sorcière de Calais qui avait accepté de l'hébergé jusqu'au départ de l'Eurostar. Elle fit quelques pas vers ledit porte-au-loin, symbolisé par une valise (la vie est parfois ironique, c'était le seul objet à disposition de Madame Maxime à ce moment précis). Lyn e tourna une dernière fois vers les quelques élèves venus lui dire au revoir et sourit. Elle regarda droit devant elle, posant deux doigts sur sa tempe et dépliant légèrement le bras pour les saluer sans même se retourner.

Elle arriva près de son moyen de transport et se dit qu'elle aurait au moins l'air d'une voyageuse normale avec une valise. Elle la saisit et sentit le chatouillement familier au niveau du nombril l'emmener loin de Bauxbâtons, vers sa nouvelle destinée.

La vieille dame souriait paisiblement à la sa cadette qui semblait ne pas tenir en place. Son train la conduirait jusqu'à Londres et, de là, elle devrait prendre un autre train pour se rendre au château. Le poudlard express. La vieille dame, Amélia Fleurus, lui avait déjà acheté ses tickets de trains et avait décliné tout remboursement. Alors, depuis les deux jours qu'elle était là, Lyn avait décidé de cuisiner et de s'occuper des animaux de la maison pour la remercier. La sorcière aguerrie semblait très amusée par le comportement de la jeune brune et ne cessait de la taquiner quant à son excitation.

- Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien, as-tu toutes tes affaires ?

- Oui, j'ai lu que j'avais le droit d'avoir un animal ?

- C'est le cas oui.

- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Tu étais à Poudlard non ? Tu aurais un conseil ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire de ton animal. J'avais un hibou pour recevoir du courrier à l'époque. Certains prennent un chat pour avoir de l'affection et d'autres un crapaud. Ne me demande pas pourquoi !

Amélia se mit à rire de sa petite voix cassée et la jeune fille s'autorisa un gloussement pour l'accompagner. Un hibou ou une chouette serait ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais Lyn n'avait plus personne à qui écrire depuis un certains temps déjà. Elle était émancipée et la maison de ses parents avait été vendue il y a peu. Lyn ne possédait donc d'une petite fortune confortable ainsi que son nom. La famille des De La Vallière était une puissante famille de sorcier, installée en France depuis plusieurs génération, mais les traits de la jeune femme trahissait sans problème ses origines méditerranéenne. Plus au sud encore que Marseille par exemple. Il lui restait bien quelques cousines et une vieille tante en Italie la jeune femme ne les avaient jamais rencontrés.

La jeune sorcière fut tirée de sa rêverie la voix de son hôtesse.

- Le train est là, il va falloir y aller ma jolie.

- Oui... Merci pour tout Amélia.

- Prends bien soin de toi.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le train, juste avant de monter, elle se tourna vers la sorcière et lui fit un sourire.

- Au fait je me suis décidée. Je t'écrirais alors guette mon oiseau !

Elle offrit un dernier rire cristallin à la France et à son amie avant de monter définitivement dans l'Eurostar pour se rendre en Angleterre. Elle n'aurait pas une heure de trajet en passant sous la manche, il y avait effectivement peu de chance que le train ne s'arrête en plein milieu de l'océan. Sauf bien sûr si une famille de poissons demandait l'arrêt soudain du train pour aller en visiter et l'oncle requin. Cette idée stupide permit à Lyn de rêvasser bien qu'il n'y ait rien à regarder par les fenêtres du wagon, en cet instant précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir enfin manger un chocogrenouille.

Un pauvre soupire d'ennui s'échapper de ses lèvres et c'est avec une mine déconfite qu'elle accueillit son voisin de siège pour la prochaine heure. Un dragueur de plage, comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire. Pour éviter tout problème, la jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre, résolument calée entre un livre et sa couverture favorite. C'était un thriller psychologique particulièrement prenant dont Lyn ne parvenait pas à se détacher. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de lire des livres moldus mais celui-ci avait attiré son regard.

- Je l'ai lu celui-là, il et génial n'est-ce pas !

- Mmh

Son dragueur semblait ne pas se sentir stoppé par un dos tourné et un livre.

- Je m'appelle Jérôme.

- Elizabeth.

Elle ne lui mentait qu'à moitié, Elizabeth était un de ses prénoms. Le troisième ? Et alors ? Il ne pourrait pas la retrouver pour approfondir leur relation ? Quel dommage vraiment. Cette seule pensée meurtrissait le pauvre petit cœur de la sorcière.

- Vous en êtes où dans le bouquin ?

- Quand il abat l'alien.

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens de ce passage, je trouvais ça super !

- Celui au pistolet ou au lance-flamme ?

- Au lance-flamme bien sûr !

- Ah oui. Celui qui n'existe pas dans ce livre ? Tout comme l'alien d'ailleurs.

Le ton était innocent, presque enfantin et pourtant, les mots étaient froids et distants. Le dragueur déglutit difficilement et se leva en marmonnant qu'il devait voir un ami un peu plus loin. Elle passa le reste du voyage toujours plongée dans son roman et grogna lorsqu'elle du suspendre sa lecture pour quitter le train. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le quai de la gare, Lyn inspira cet air nouveau et fit une grimace. Saturé de polluant, parfait pour commencer la journée !

C'est donc avec humeur qu'elle s'élança dans la ville, à la recherche du chemin de traverse. Elle voulait absolument trouver son oiseau avant de partir pour Poudlard. Arriver devant le Chaudron Baveur la rassura, elle ouvrit la porte et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au tavernier, avec toute la fierté et la légèreté que Beaubâtons exigeait d'elle.

- Bonjour ! Je souhaiterais me rendre au chemin de traverse.

Son petit air angélique de jeune fille un peu perdue saupoudré de son léger accent durent faire mouche puisque le tenancier lui indiqua le mur du fond ainsi que l'ordre des briques à toucher. Elle le remercia et put enfin voir le chemin de traverse. Lyn sentit une foule de souvenir envahir son esprit, elle était venue ici mais avait toujours emprunté les cheminées ou transplané avec ses parents. Elle récupéra un peu d'or chez Gringotts avant de se mettre en quête d'un hibou. En passant devant le Royaume du Hibou, elle vit les rapaces, tous plus grands les uns que les autres et avec un air renfrogné. Elle soupira et se décida malgré tout à entrer avant de croiser son regard. De grands yeux jaunes vifs, un beau plumage brun clair tirant légèrement vers le gris, parfaitement accordé à l'écorce d'un arbre et ce petit cri perçant semblant enjoué. Le petit-duc battit des ailes gaiement lorsqu'elle approcha de la cage. Avec un sourire espiègle, la jeune femme se précipita dans l'animalerie afin de s'adresser au vendeur. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac qu'elle rétrécit afin de le mettre dans sa poche et ouvrit la cage de l'animal qu'elle installa sur son épaule.

- Il ne me reste qu'à te trouver un nom ! Et si je t'appelais Cacahuète ?

Le hibou lui pinca doucement l'oreille avec un regard mécontent, faisant éclater de rire sa maîtresse.

- Bon, pas Cacahuète alors ! Et pourquoi pas Baron ?

Le petit-duc piaffa en signe de validation et Baron, puisqu'il est à présent convenu que ce serait son nom, fait claquer son bec avec joie. La jeune femme sourit et caresse le petit-duc.

Bien entendu, elle aurait pu prendre un grand-duc qui n'aurait pas tenu sur son épaule, Baron ne serait peut-être pas le hibou le plus indiqué pour soulever un lourd paquet du haut de ses 25 cm. Pourtant, Lyn présentait que c'était cette petite boule de plume joyeuse dont elle avait besoin sur son épaule, ouvrant la cage de l'animal, elle l'invita à s'y engouffrer pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Elle fit un détour par un magasin de farce et attrapes malgré elle. L'intérieur de la boutique était chargé de centaines de produits assez amusants.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Oh bonjour !

Elle n'avait pas vu le commerçant avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole. Elle le détailla très rapidement, il avançait doucement sur ses vieux jours, peut-être avait-il quelque chose comme 45 ou 50 ans. Il était roux et arborait une jolie barbe couleur feu, son oreille gauche semblait avoir subi un sacré dommage vu la manière dont elle était déchiquetée. Elle fait la moue, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser dans ce magasin et qui ne serait pas simplement « tout ».

- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- Certainement ! J'entre dans une nouvelle école, j'aimerais annoncer la couleur assez rapidement. On m'a dit que le concierge était... assez facile à surprendre.

Elle sourit tel un petit ange et son regard tombe sur un pot de crème. « Crème canari », transforme celui ou celle qui la mange en énorme canari. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle regarde de nouveau le vendeur.

- Ce genre de chose serait parfait, il y a d'autres choses dans le même genre ?

Georges Weasley regarde attentivement cette jeune femme et son air de diablotin à la vue des crèmes canari et tapote sur son comptoir en se redressant. Il attrape plusieurs boîtes de nougats néansang, de pralines donnant des boutons et de plume à succion avant de s'approcher de l'élève. Il lui présente plusieurs choses, détaille rapidement les effets et sourit en voyant la lueur de malice dans les yeux de sa cliente.

- Vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

- Pardon ?

- À Poudlard, vous êtes dans quelle maison ? Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ?

- Oh. Aucune pour le moment, je viens d'être transférée de Beauxbâtons. J'ai été renvoyée.

Son regard enfantin et espiègle fait rire le commerçant qui acquiesce et prétend plaindre le pauvre Rusard. Il redevient sérieux l'espace d'un instant et ose malgré tout poser une question à l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons.

- Renvoyée à cause de quoi ?

- Fortes divergences sur la définition de l'humour !

Georges Weasley sourit, mais il perçoit malgré tout la teinte triste que prennent les yeux bruns en face de lui, la jeune fille regarde sa montre et grimace en voyant l'heure. Elle s'excuse auprès du commerçant, paie ses achats et file en direction de la gare. Être renvoyée entre deux années et reprendre les cours ailleurs ce n'est jamais facile, d'autant que ce billet indique la voie 93/4 qui doit donc se trouver entre les voies 9 et 10.

Lorsqu'elle voit une famille s'avancer vers un mur et le traverser, elle soupire et se dit que les sorts de repousse-moldu et de désillusion sont tout de même de formidables inventions. Elle évite gracieusement les passants et se dirige droit vers le mur pour se retrouver sur un quai plein de jeunes sorciers accompagnés de leur famille.

Un pincement au cœur lui rappella douloureusement qu'elle était seule, elle n'avait ni famille pour l'accompagner, ni amis qu'elle allait rejoindre. Elle soupira et alla installer ses affaires dans un wagon libre, elle fit sortir Baron de sa cage puisqu'il était réveillé et l'invita sur son épaule. La vue du petit-duc guilleret lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit le sifflement du train annonçant le départ, elle fera probablement connaissance avec les parents d'élèves qu'elle martyriserait un autre jour. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte brusquement et la percuta du plein fouet.

- Aïe !

- Oh désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Tu n'as rien ?

Le jeune homme, plutôt grand, semblait s'inquiéter de son état, elle secoua la tête et lève le nez vers son agresseur, à présent agenouillé devant elle. Il était donc plutôt grand, avait les cheveux brun et légèrement en bataille et des yeux verts pétillants.

- Y a pas de casse.

Il semble soulagé et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'agrippe et se redresse, vérifiant que rien ne craque quand elle bouge. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas encore mis sa baguette dans sa poche. Par contre, son chocogrenouille était décédé dans l'aventure. Elle regarda le garçon en face d'elle et prit un air faussement ennuyé.

- Je crois que tu as assassiné ma douceur. Tu n'as plus qu'à m'aider à l'enterrer.

Elle lui présenta le paquet écrasé et le jeune homme sourit doucement. Puis il prit aussi une mine inquiète.

- Et si le sorcier à l'intérieur avait des… séquelles ?

- Ah. Bah ça en fera une carte inédite !

Elle lui lanca un sourire mutin et reprit de manière plus sérieuse :

- Pourquoi tu m'as agressée via l'intermédiaire de la porte inconnu ?

- Je pensais que le wagon était vide, on voulait s'installer ici avec mon amie.

Une tête rousse apparaît brusquement derrière lui, un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante collé au visage.

Lyn hocha la tête et leur indiqua qu'elle pouvait partager son wagon avec eux s'ils voulait toujours s'y installer, mais qu'elle refusait de devoir se faire agresser pour chacune de leur demande. Un sourire se peignit sur les deux visages et elle retourna s'installer à sa place. Ils prirent place en face d'elle et le brun lui tendit une main amicale.

- Albus Potter.

- Lyn De La Vallière.

- Rose Weasley.

- Lyn De La Vallière, ça n'a pas changé.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille et ne réagit pas face aux deux noms qu'elle connaît bien. Potter et Weasley avaient tout de même débarrassé le monde sorcier du Lord noir et, même si Lyn n'était pas née, ses parents lui avaient souvent parlé des horreurs commises par Voldemort. Albus semblait apprécier qu'elle ne se jette pas sur lui comme une fan écervelée. Il doit en avoir un certain nombre étant donné son ascendance et au vu des regards jaloux jetés par certaines filles qui passent devant eux. Rose interrompt le fil de ses pensées :

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue à l'école, dans quelle maison tu es ?

- Je suis transférée de Beauxbâtons, je n'ai pas encore de maison. Vous êtes dans laquelle vous ?

- Nous sommes tous les deux à Gryffondor.

- Vous pouvez me parler un peu de Poudlard et des maison ? On ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup avant de m'abandonner dans ce train.

Lyn passa donc la demi-heure suivante à écouter tout ce que lui disaient Albus et Rose, ces deux-là semblent assez proches et ne cessaient de se taquiner. La jeune sorcière hocha la tête et sursauta quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de leur wagon. Un jeune blond sourit à la vue de Rose et Albus et referma derrière lui avant de s'installer près de Lyn. Il la détailla un instant et finit par lui tendre une main amicale.

- Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy.

- Lyn De La Vallière.

- Lyn est nouvelle Scorp', elle vient de Beauxbâtons.

Un regard étonné accueillit cette nouvelle et le jeune homme détailla d'autant plus sa future camarade. Elle se retint de rire et ne pu s'empêcher de se rendre un peu plus jolie sans trop savoir pourquoi. Certes le jeune homme était plutôt intriguant avec ses yeux anthracite masquant une partie de ses émotions. Il semblait porter un masque d'impassibilité en permanence.

- Malfoy... Je connais ce nom. Tu es le fils d'Astoria Greengrass ?

- Oui.

- Nous connaissons bien sa soeur, Madame Greengrass. C'est elle qui donne cours d'histoire de la magie à Beauxbâtons. Mais tu dois t'en douter bien sûr.

- Maintenant que tu me le dis, Vallière n'est pas un nom inconnu.

La jeune femme sourit poliment et prit congé en regardant par la fenêtre. Scorpius continua de bavarder avec Rose et Albus bien que son discours tienne plus de la monosyllabe. La sorcière soupira en constatant qu'elle était la seule à avoir déjà revêtu sa tenue de sorcier. Elle pourrait presque en venir à regretter le magnifique uniforme bleu de Beauxbâtons qui la mettait en valeur. Elle sort itsa baguette de son sac pour la mettre dans l'une de ses grandes poches et, après plusieurs heures de trajet, commenca à se montrer plutôt impatiente.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fronca les sourcils en se demandant sur quoi elle était en train de dormir pour que ce soit si confortable. Elle se redressa et croisa deux yeux gris fixé sur elle.

- T'aurais-je dormi dessus Mr. Malfoy.

- En effet. Bien reposée ?

Elle acquiesca en étouffant un bâillement et s'étira pour chasser la raideur installée entre ses épaules. Un regard rapide vers la fenêtre lui indiqua que le château n'était pas loin, la jeune femme sourit en voyant ce nouveau terrain de jeu et se rassit en attendant sagement qu'ils arrivent en gare.

- Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu être envoyée ?

La question était assez subite, la sorcière se tourna vers Scorpius et réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ces deux-là semblent dire que les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs. Tu y es aussi ?

- Non, je suis à Serpentard.

- Ah oui. Les intelligents prétendument imbu d'eux-même ? Merlin n'a-t-il pas fait ses études dans cette maison ?

- Si.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour admirer le château qui se rapprochait.

- La directrice viendra te chercher ?

- Aucune idée. Il paraît que les transferts sont assez rares, même pour les élèves habitant très loin de leur école, il est toujours possible de passer par le réseau de cheminée. Il y a peu de chose qui force à un changement d'école. Je suppose que je vais suivre les élèves de mon année.

- Qui est ?

- La sixième.

- Je vois.

Le jeune Malfoy se tû et attrapa un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue pour s'occuper un peu. Lyn sortit son livre moldu, profitant des dernières minutes de train pour pouvoir le terminer.

- J'ai bien aimé ce livre.

La jeune femme retient un soupire agacé, ayant pensé que le jeune Malfoy avait d'autre chose en tête que de la draguer.

- Oui, moi j'adore le passage avec l'alien.

- De quel alien tu parles ?

Les sourcils froncés du jeune blond ainsi que sa remarque firent sourire l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

- Mauvaise habitude anti-dragueur de plage.

- Nous ne sommes pas à la plage.

- Mauvais habitude anti-dragueur de train ?

- Je peux te le te concéder. Alors ce livre ? Où en es-tu ?

- À la toute fin, j'ai déjà deviné qui était Ilan mais je le lis quand même.

Scorpius lui sourit et la laissa en paix jusqu'à leur arrivée en gare.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier chapitre en ligne =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ma première fiction donc je suis avide de commentaires et de conseils.<strong>  
><strong>Je pense poster à peu près un chapitre par semaine (ou toutes les deux semaines au pire)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	2. Premiers pas, première bêtise

Katnissannie Oui oui, c'est prévu, vous saurez pourquoi elle a été renvoyé de manière plus précise et pour ses origines ça se précisera aussi assez rapidement ! Je suis contente que le personnage te plaise, son côté espiègle et un peu sale gosse me vient plus facilement que ne serait venu un côté fillette sage ^^

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère)

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle De La Vallière ?<p>

- Oui ?

Cette dame au chapeau pointu devait être la directrice-adjointe de l'école, Minerva McGonagall. Elle sourit gentiment à l'élève un peu perdue qui hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers son futur professeur. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et salua ses camarades de wagon avant de se présenter devant la directrice-adjointe. Elle s'inclina comme on le lui a apprit à Beauxbâtons et se tint droite tandis que la sorcière lui expliquait rapidement comment allait se passer son admission.

- Il n'est pas coutumier pour nous d'accueillir des élèves en cours de cycle. Vous participerez à la cérémonie de répartition avec les premières années.

- Très bien madame.

- Vous passerez en première, après que votre cas ait été brièvement expliqué par notre directeur.

La jeune femme hoche la tête mais ose malgré tout demander à la sorcière si elle doit atteindre le château en diligence ou en barque en compagnie des première années.

- Oh prenez la diligence, il semblerait qu vous ayez déjà rencontré certains camarades et je pense qu'ils seront ravis de vous conduire jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Merci professeur !

Lyn s'éclipsa sans demander son reste pour rejoindre Rose quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je vous accompagne ! McGonagall m'a dit que c'était mieux.

- Chouette ! Tiens, je te présente ma cousine Victoire et Ted Lupin, son petit ami.

- Enchantée.

- Albus et Scorp' ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Un mince sourire vient se dessiner sur les lèvres de la sorcière à l'idée de ne pas être seule au milieu d'inconnus. Elle observa un instant les premières années s'agglutiner autour d'un géant, plus petit que Madame Maxime mais beaucoup plus grand que n'importe quel sorcier moyen. Scorpius, à quelques pas derrière elle sourit en voyant la curiosité de sa camarade.

- C'est Hagrid.

Lyn sursauta, surprise par le serpentar et lui tira la langue quand il se mit à rire. Elle le suivit lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les diligences, en voyant ce qui les tracterait jusqu'au château, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Des Sombrals ?

- Tu peux les voir ?

- Malheureusement.

Lyn vit la lueur d'intérêt et de curiosité dans les yeux du vert et argent et lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas tenter d'aborder le sujet. La mort était l'un des rares sujets que la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement d'aborder, d'ailleurs, même la grande Olympe Maxime n'avait pu lui tirer les vers du nez et, par sécurité, Lyn avait effacé les souvenirs de la seule autre personne concernée.

Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées lorsque Scorpius lui tendit la main pour la faire monter à ses côtés dans la diligence.

La diligence démarra quelques secondes plus tard, emmenant les adolescents vers le château. Lyn piaffait d'impatience et mais une certaine angoisse lui enserrait le ventre quant à la maison dans laquelle elle se retrouverait. Elle se tourna vers Ted et Victoire avec un petit sourire pour apprendre à faire leur connaissance.

- Au fait, dans quelle maison vous êtes vous deux ?

- Ted est à Gryffondor et moi à Serdaigle.

- Ah je vois, c'est bien Serdaigle ? C'est quoi leurs couleurs encore ? Je sais qu'il y a du bleu mais je ne connais pas l'autre.

- Bleu et Bronze. J'adore cette maison, nous avons une excellente entente interne et nous organisons des tables de discussions autour des cours et de la magie !

- Ah oui je vois.

Ted Lupin eut un petit sourire en voyant l'engouement de sa petite amie et vint frotter son nez contre la joue de la Serdaigle.

- Chez Griffondor, nous sommes aussi plutôt soudé. Mais pas tables rondes chez nous, on passe plus de temps à parler Qwidditch !

- Je crois que chez les Poufsouffles, ils passent beaucoup de temps hors de leur salle commune, à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc à aider les autres. Ce sont un peu les tolérants extrême tu vois.

Albus avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Rose lui avait pincé les côte avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire en coeur. Scorpius donna un petit coup de coude à Lyn et lui montra les grilles du château devant lesquelles s'arrêtaient toutes les diligences pour laisser leurs élèves descendre.

- On y est bientôt. J'ai hâte de voir dans quelle maison on va t'envoyer. La maison en dit long sur la personne.

- N'es-tu pas à Serpentar cher Malfoy ?

- Si Chère De La Vallière. Tu dois donc en conclure que je suis intelligent et ambitieux !

Un clin d'oeil plus tard, il sauta de la diligence et se retourna pour lui proposer une main galante accompagnée d'un sourire en coin. Lyn lui sourit et accepta sa main avant de sauter au sol en se réceptionnant gracieusement, rendant ainsi cette aide galante inutile.

- Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre chez ce cher directeur !

Scorpius hocha la tête, la jeune femme saisit sa valise et se releva, retenant un cri d'horreur face au concierge qui la regardait d'un oeil mauvais.

- Veuillez me suivre Mademoiselle. Je vous conduis chez le directeur.

- Oui Monsieur.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ce vieux fou avait su qui elle était et se tourna vers ses amis avec un regard un peu inquiet. Scorpius remua les lèvres et mima le vieux concierge en lui faisant comprendre qu'il se nommait Rusard, la jeune femme pouffa et le salua avant de suivre cette vieille carne jusqu'à une gargouille. Rusard donna le mot de passe après avoir vérifier quatre fois qu'aucun élève n'essayait d'écouter et fit signe à la jeune fille de passer devant. Elle se plaça sur la deuxième marche et vit avec horreur le concierge repartir sans venir avec elle.

Elle devrait donc affronter ce directeur inconnu toute seule comme la grande fille qu'elle était. Elle aurait largement préféré laisser le vieux Rusard parler pour elle. Après tout, Lyn était avare de mot lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler un peu trop d'elle et de sa situation « particulière » (elle-même ne considérait pas cette situation comme étant particulière, mais les adultes sont des êtres mystérieux).

Lyn prit une grande inspiration avant de signaler sa présence au directeur.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle De La Vallière, approchez, asseyez-vous.

Lyn déglutit et prit place dans un des fauteuils en velours noirs et jeta un oeil rapide à la décoration du bureau.

- Je suis le professeur Whitby. J'ai donné des cours de défense contre les forces du mal avant de devenir directeur lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'est retirée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ne sachant trop si cette information était réellement intéressante et qu'elle devait la garder dans un coin de sa tête ou si ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière rapide permettant au directeur de lui donner son nom.

- Madame Maxime m'a prévenu de votre arrivée assez tardivement. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu vous accueillir plus tôt.

- Je comprends, vous occupez un poste à responsabilité.

- Pourtant, elle ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué les raisons qui vous ont poussée à vous ré-orienter vers notre école.

- Nos points de vue divergeait quelque peu.

Elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à détaillé les nombreuses raisons qui avaient forcé Olympe Maxime à se séparer d'une élève assez douée. Malgré le confort des fauteuil, la sorcière ne peut s'empêcher de gigoter pour trouver une position moins désagréable.

- Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à propos de ces... divergences ?

- J'ai refusé de participer à certains cours. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de rabâcher de la matière sans arrêt, j'ai lu certains livres de l'enfer de notre bibliothèque, ils n'étaient pas encore rangé et j'étais curieuse, j'ai appris quelques sorts que je n'aurais apparemment pas du connaître.

La réponse était assez évasive mais cela devait probablement justifier en partie sa redirection. Elle espérait simplement qu'on ne l'interrogerait pas plus car la simple idée de devoir parler de la véritable raison de son renvoi la faisait encore frémir d'horreur.

- L'enfer de la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, c'est la partie qui regroupe tous les livres censurés. Comme certains livres à la limite de la magie noire.

- Je sais ce qu'est un enfer mademoiselle, mais je suis surpris que vous le sachiez également.

- Oh ce n'est qu'un peu de culture je suppose.

Une nouvelle réponse évasive qui sembla satisfaire le directeur. Il sourit et hocha la tête avec un regard pensif.

- Bien. Vos camarades semblent être en partie au courant de votre renvoi. Je tâcherais donc d'être le plus honnête possible en expliquant que vous continuerez votre scolarité parmi nous. Cependant je souhaiterais éclaircir plusieurs points avec vous. Nous fonctionnons très différemment de votre ancienne académie. Ici, chacun de vos retards, chacune de vos absences, chaque faux pas entraînera la perte de points pour votre maison. Si vous désirez éviter de vous attirer les foudres de vos camarades, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour.

- Bien professeur. En ce qui concerne ma maison, comment allez-vous décider d'où je vais atterrir ?

- Vous serez répartie en même temps que les premières années par le Choixpeau.

L'élève hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait ce que lui disait Whitby mais au fond de son crâne, ses sentiments étaient aussi précis qu'une licorne essayant de danser la polka. Lyn devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire tant cette image lui trottait dans la tête. Elle suivit le professeur Whitby lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'ils allaient se rendre dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition.

Le dédale de couloir représentait un véritable labyrinthe pour la jeune femme qui décida de prendre plusieurs points de repères comme la position des escaliers par rapport aux tableaux accrochés au mur. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle où le professeur McGonagall attendait avec les élèves de première année. Le directeur avait soudain disparu et Lyn décida de ne pas se poser de question, s'approchant discrètement de la vieille sorcière pour se poster à proximité du mur afin de ne pas être repérée par ses cadets et ne pas causer trop de troubles dès la première soirée.

- Avant que vous ne soyez répartit dans vos maisons respectives, je tiens à vous présenter mademoiselle De La Vallière. C'est une élève de sixième année qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons. Elle participera à votre cérémonie de répartition.

Lyn s'approcha donc de son professeur et salua sobrement les élèves avec un mince sourire pour ne pas les effrayer. Elle en avait déjà repérer quelques-uns qui pourraient peut-être l'aider pour ses futures expériences. Elle s'était entraînée au sort Oubliettes, personne ne serait au courant c'était certain ! Son appréhension redescendit quelque peu lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son quasi-anonymat ici.

Elle se permit un mot vers le professeur McGonagall, sa curiosité ayant été piquée.

- Je pensais que c'était une directrice et non un directeur qui dirigeait Poudlard professeur ?

- En effet, notre directeur est nouveau, il n'est là que depuis le début des grandes vacances, beaucoup d'élèves le découvriront en arrivant dans la grande salle.

- Je comprends.

- Voilà mademoiselle, voici la grande salle, c'est ici que nous prenons tous les repas.

La salle était somptueuse, le haut plafond semblait disparaître dans un sortilège imitant un ciel noir d'encre parsemé de quelques étoiles discrète. Lyn tenta de ne pas regarder béatement ce plafond et observa les tables. Elle repéra sans mal les Gryffondor via les deux hurluberlus qui lui faisaient de grands signes de pouces levés et retint difficilement un sourire. Elle vit également Ted assis à côté d'eux, il semblait désespéré par leur comportement. À la table des serdaigles, Victoire lui fit un clin d'oeil quand elle passa à sa hauteur et elle vit Scorpius, assis à côté d'une fille à la peau foncée qui lui parlait rapidement en montrant quelques élèves de première année du doigt.

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit parmi les quatre maisons. Susan Hearthfire.

- Poufsouffle !

- Mary Browns.

- Serdaigle !

- Johnatan Chesterfield.

- Gryffondor !

- Maxwelle Elvier.

- Gryffondor !

- Alfie Fearley

- Serpentard !

Lyn se demanda pourquoi elle ne faisait pas partie des premiers cités comme le lui avait dit le directeur. Et lorsque son nom traversa enfin les lèvres de McGonagall, elle regretta d'avoir pensé cela. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade et prit place sur le tabouret, attendant sagement que cet instrument fasse son choix. Apparemment, les élèves n'étaient pas surpris de voir une élève plus âgée se trouver là, peut-être que le directeur les avaient déjà prévenus. Une forme de silence s'installa tandis que le choixpeau tardait à faire connaître sa décision.

- Serpentard !

Lyn soupira de soulagement et se leva tandis que McGonagall reprenait son chapeau. Elle se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent et vit avec bonheur que Scorpius lui avait gardé une place.

- Tiens tiens Mr. Malfoy. Tu savais que je finirais ici ?

- Je l'espérais bien, une fille qui lit Puzzle de Thilliez ne peut être qu'une fille bien.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et reconcentra son attention sur la répartition d'élèves. Les premières années étaient un peu moins de cinquante et treize nouveaux élèves en plus de Lyn venaient gonfler les tables. Le directeur se leva et le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Il prit un moment pour rappeler le règlement et présenter le concierge aux premières années ainsi que de rappeler que l'entente entre maisons était primordiale. Il parla de la coupe des quatre maisons assez rapidement et souhaita la bienvenue à « la jeune fille de Beauxbâtons ».

Lyn s'empourpra lorsqu'elle sentit une centaine de regard se braquer sur elle et se redressa, affichant toute la dignité de Beauxbâtons sur son visage souriant. La plupart lui rendirent son sourire et elle se détendit rapidement.

Le repas apparut alors et chacun se servit. Un élève de première année, assis en face de la jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas de voir toute cette nourriture.

- C'est apparu comme par magie !

- Un comble pour une école de sorcellerie par vrai ?

Lyn lui fit un clin d'oeil après sa remarque, ajoutant d'un air innocent qu'il serait capable de faire ça aussi dans quelques années. En voyant le regard brillant de reconnaissance du garçon, Lyn se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas des centaines d'efforts à faire pour trouver des « assistants » pour ces expériences. Elle tourna machinalement la tête vers Scorpius, percevant la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle lui fit un sourire discret et attaqua son morceau de poulet avec appétit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à manger qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait faim, l'anxiété lui ayant noué l'estomac s'étant envolée lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle avait une maison.

- Dis moi Scorpius, j'ai vu que nous devions prendre des options pour le cours de l'année ?

- Tu veux vraiment aborder ça maintenant ?

- Oh non, on verra ça demain à la première heure !

Il lui concéda un sourire et fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. La jeune femme apprit à connaître ses plus proches voisins de table. L'émerveillé en face d'elle s'appellait Drew Barckley, il était assis à côté d'Helena Fletcher. L'autre fille assise à côté de Scorpius qui parlait des nouveaux portait le joli nom de Sarah Warrigton.

- Dis moi Scorp', tu penses que cette année va enfin être la bonne entre Rose et Albus ?

- Aucune idée.

Le jeune homme semblait se désintéresser totalement du sujet abordé par son amie, cette dernière se renfrogna et sourit à Lyn en se penchant vers elle.

- Et toi, tu crois qu'Albus va enfin dire à Rose qu'il l'aime ?

- Je pense qu'elle le sait déjà. Et qu'elle l'aime aussi. Et qu'il le sait.

- Tu crois ?

- Ils sont sans doute timides, il leur faut du temps rien qu'à eux.

La jeune femme les regarda, les deux Gryffondor étaient encore en train de se chamailler comme des enfants. Rose avait le regard pétillant et Albus débordait de tendresse, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux-là étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Ou ne pas s'en soucier, ce qui semblait être le cas de Scorpius qui grognait dans son coin en mordant dans une pomme avec un regard vide. Sarah regarda son ami avec un regard désolé, elle savait à quel point il appréciait Rose, même si ce n'était pas une affection similaire à celle d'Albus, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un homme tourne autour de son amie. Les deux jeunes femme se regardèrent, Lyn ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune sorcier s'inquiétait à ce point pour une Gryffondor, on lui avait parler d'une rivalité énorme entre les quatre maisons. Sarah quant à elle leva les yeux au ciel et pinça gentiment les côtes de son ami.

- Arrête de la regarder, tu vas finir par la changer en crapaud.

- Pas ma faute.

Son côté grognon amusa la nouvelle serpentard qui lui présenta un morceau de tarte au chocolat.

- Tiens, passes tes nerfs là-dessus !

- Bonne idée tiens !

La soirée touchait lentement à sa fin, les élèves de première semblaient presque s'endormir debout quand Sarah se leva. En tant que préfète, il était de son devoir de conduire les premières années jusqu'au dortoir, elle se dirigea vers les portes et fit signe aux élèves de la suivre. Scorpius regarda plusieurs d'entre eux se bousculer avec amusement et se tourna vers la sixième année qui était restée à ses côtés.

- Tu sais comment te rendre aux dortoirs ?

- Oui, j'aimerais juste passer à la volière avant, pour vérifier que mon hibou va bien.

- Il a un nom ?

- Baron. C'est un Petit-Duc plein d'énergie ! Une jolie petite boule de plume. Je n'avais pas d'animal à Beauxbâtons. Disons que c'est mon cadeau de rentrée !

- Ma chouette s'appelle Bathilda.

- C'est joli.

Un mince sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Scorpius qui se leva pour accompagner la jeune fille à la volière, il n'avait rien de très intéressant à faire sur le moment et un peu de compagnie ne le dérangerait pas.

Il suivit donc la jeune fille qui semblait se repérer étrangement dans le château. Ils atteignirent leur but bien plus rapidement que prévu lorsque Scorpius se heurta le front du plat de la main. Il s'excusa rapidement, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la grande salle et disparaît à l'angle d'un couloir. Sa camarade hausse les épaules et passe quelques minutes à caresser Baron, lui donner un peu de miam hibou avant de filer vers sa nouvelle salle commune.

Si seulement elle avait remarqué que les escaliers s'étaient déplacés. Si seulement elle avait écouté un des sorciers dans un tableau devant lequel elle passait, Lyn aurait su qu'elle s'était complètement trompée de chemin. Et si Lyn n'avait pas été femme curieuse, elle ne serait pas entrée dans cette salle de classe silencieusement pour voir ce qui mijotait tranquillement dans le vieux chaudron en étain, usé comme peut l'être un chaudron.

La potion, d'une étrange couleur orangée, sentait bon le chocolat et la menthe étrangement. La curiosité poussa la jeune femme à chercher un flacon dans lequel elle pourrait récupérer un peu de liquide pour l'analyser. Elle regarda son récipient et se dit qu'elle jetterait un oeil dans son livre de potion ce soir pour savoir ce que c'était. Elle n'entendit pas la grande ombre se faufiler derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du chaudron.

- Que faites-vous là ?

La voix grave, presque gutturale qui s'adressa à elle la fit sursauter et elle lâcha son précieux flacon, provoquant une explosion et un flash de lumière aveuglante.

- Protego !

- Protego !

Son probable futur professeur de potion venait de la saisir par la taille avant de lancer son sortilège. La double protection ne fut pas de trop car le liquide semblait explosé dès qu'il entrait en contact avec le sol. Hors, plusieurs goutte tombaient encore du flacon, provoquant des explosions, certes moins importantes, mais tout aussi mortelle. La jeune femme regarda les effets du liquide avec une fascination qui radoucit quelque peu le professeur sans pour autant lui faire oublier l'inconscience de la jeune fille.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là Miss De La Vallière ?

- Euh, je me suis perdue ?

- Et pensiez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de l'école Miss De La Vallière ?

- Euh non. J'étais simplement curieuse professeur.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour effacer un sourire taquin à l'encontre de son professeur qui lui arborait un regard sévère. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- Et bien mademoiselle, ce n'est que votre premier jour et vous faites déjà perdre des points à notre maison. Je vous retire 5 points à titre de leçon. Et vous viendrez m'aider à nettoyer ce bazar dès demain, à la fin de vos cours de la journée.

- Oui professeur...

- Zabini. Professeur Zabini.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et rejoignit la grande salle, voyant déjà les 5 petits points négatif sur le gros sablier. Elle grimaça et se mit en quête d'une âme charitable à corrompre pour pouvoir aller dormir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, chapitre deux posté avec un peu d'avance par rapport à mon planning mais vu qu'il était écrit... Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (que ce soit pour un conseil, une réaction quelconque ou une question sur le déroulement =) )<p> 


	3. Quotidien et routine

Voilà le chapitre 3, pour le moment ça reste dans le plantage de décor même si ça va bouger un peu plus dans le chapitre 4, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et me poser vos éventuelles questions =3

Merci à JK Rowling pour son univers, je le respecte autant que possible promis !

* * *

><p>La jeune fille fut soulagée que leur tout premier cours soit le cours de potion. Bien sûr, son altercation avec le professeur la veille ne l'amenait pas à vouloir le revoir de si tôt, mais pour s'y rendre, les élèves de sa maison ne devraient pas passer devant le sablier. Elle espérait simplement que les autres ne regarderait pas les points négatifs des serpentards. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas, ou du moins, rien ne circulait à ce propos parmi les élèves.<p>

- Entrez. Installez-vous.

Le professeur était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, il ne fit aucune remarque à l'ancienne Beauxbâtons et ne lui adressa pas de regard particulier. Elle en fut soulagée et se dit qu'il avait peut-être oublié sa punition par la même occasion. Il présenta très rapidement le programme de cours de l'année ainsi que la potion que les élèves auraient à préparer pour ce premier cours si le temps le permettait.

- Tout d'abord je voudrais tester vos connaissances basiques. Pour évaluer rapidement votre niveau.

- Mais professeur ! Protesta une blonde au premier rang ; vous nous connaissez, nous sommes vos élèves de l'an passé !

- Tout à fait Miss Feluy. Mais nous avons une nouvelle élève et un petit rappel ne vous fera pas de mal. Contesteriez-vous cette décision ?

- Non professeur.

Lyn la vit se retourner vers elle et lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Elle la défia en arquant un sourcil de la manière la plus noble possible et la blondinette se retourna avec humeur.

- Parfait, Miss Feluy puisque vous semblez si désireuse de commencer, pouvez-vous me dire où trouver un Bézoard ?

- Dans le ventre d'une chèvre. Il est assez rare et est utilisé pour fabriquer de l'antidote aux poisins courants.

Elle se tourna vers Lyn avec une moue fière et hautaine, la jeune sorcière l'ignora et attendit patiemment que son professeur continue.

- N'en soyez pas si fière Miss Feluy, c'est une question digne d'une troisième année. Monieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous me dire quelle potion utiliser pour contrer un sortilège de confusion ?

- La potion d'Aiguise-Méninge professeur.

- Bien. Miss De La Vallière ?

- Professeur ?

- Quelle potion se déroule en deux partie et implique de la sisymbre, des sangsues, des polygonums, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et... qui implique un temps de repos supérieur à douze heures ?

- Le Polynectar monsieur.

- Bien, et que pouvez-vous me dire à son propos ?

- Euh... Il permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre en ajoutant un élément du corps de cette personne, le plus souvent quelques cheveux. Sa couleur est marron vierge de tout cheveux et variable, tout comme son goût, une fois cet élément ajouté.

- Et si j'y ajoute des poils d'animaux pour me transformer en lapin disons ?

- L'effet est désastreux et variable en fonction des personnes et des sensibilités, mais le plus souvent la personne est partiellement transformée. Il serait donc recommandé d'utiliser la métamorphose.

- Excellent. J'accorde 5 points à Serpentard. Nous allons donc étudier cette potion en long et en large jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je noterais vos compétences en fonction de votre travail final.

Les élèves se mirent donc autour de leur chaudron, Lyn s'était rapprochée de Scorpius et Sarah d'instinct, n'importe qui plutôt que cette Feluy qui semblait déjà ne pas la porter dans son coeur. Lorsque le professeur passa à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puisque, sans sa question, elle n'aurait jamais récupérer ses 5 points. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle connaissait cette potion ? Elle grommela en songeant que Madame Maxime l'avait peut-être trahie et sentit un regard brûlant sur sa nuque. Elle se tourna discrètement pour croiser le regard impassible de son professeur.

- Mademoiselle De La Vallière, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon Scorp'. Tu disais ?

Il grimaça en entendant son surnom et revint à la potion et son aspect théorique. Il lui demanda si elle connaissait les étapes de la potions ou s'il elle pouvait au moins chercher dans l'ouvrage. Elle lui récita les diverses étapes de la première partie de la potion et vérifia l'ordre de deux étapes pour la deuxième avant de les lui donner.

Le blond hocha la tête et adopta sa plus belle écriture pour coucher toutes les informations sur le papier. Lorsque la fin du cours fût enfin annoncée, les trois étudiants avaient quatre page de parchemins reprenant les étapes de production, la liste des ingrédients ainsi que leurs divers effets et plusieurs potions dans lesquelles ont pouvait les retrouver éventuellement ainsi qu'une série de question à expérimenter qui était une idée de Lyn.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir ajouter cette section ?

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, nous sommes là pour étudier donc autant montrer que nous poussons la réflexion plus loin que ce qui est prévu à la base. Peut-être que ça nous prendra du temps, mais je pense que ça peut valoir le coup.

Ses deux comparses hochèrent la tête lentement et remirent leur travail préparatoire au professeur Zabini. En voyant leur dernières pages d'interrogations et d'expérimentation future, le professeur fut surpris mais une lueur de fierté traversa ses yeux et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Feluy voulu voir ce qui semblait réjouir son professeur mais ce dernier prit soin de perdre la copie au milieu des dizaines d'autres documents.

- J'ai hâte de connaître vos résultats Miss Warrington, Monsieur Malfoy et Miss De La Vallière. Qui a eu cette idée ?

- C'est Lyn professeur.

- Bien. Vous aurez prochainement une journée complète en cours de potion, j'ai obtenu du directeur qu'il nous permette de réaliser cette potion bien que complexe. À partir de la réalisation de la potion, je vous laisserais une semaine pour faire vos commentaires. Vous serez noter sur l'efficacité de votre travail entre-temps. Filez maintenant. Vous avez cours de défense contre les forces du mal il me semble.

- Oui, au revoir professeur !

Les étudiants se dirigèrent gaiement vers le cours suivant, donné depuis peu par le professeur Sadler. Un homme bourru aux joues creuses et arborant toujours un air quelque peu déprimé. Ses cheveux bruns parsemé de gris étaient en bataille, son costume brun soigné était parfaitement à sa taille mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se tenir courbé. Il avait les doigts couverts de peinture et ne salua que brièvement les élèves qui s'installait à leurs bureaux.

- Wilburg Sadler. Je vous donnerais cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Nous aurons un bref rappel des créatures du programme de troisième année, nous verrons aussi comment nous protéger des Inferis ainsi que le Détraqueur et le sortilège du Patronus.

- Comment pourrons-nous nous entraîner au Patronus professeur ?

- De manière pratique mais sans Détraqueur. Votre imagination et votre souvenir heureux devront vous suffire mademoiselle Feluy. Bien, commençons donc.

La suite du cours ne fut qu'une longue tirade pédagogique du professeur qui leur parlait en long et en large de diverses créatures dites dangereuses comme le Scrout à pétard, les Joncheruines et les Lutins de Cornouailles. Un programme très basique permettant aux étudiants de s'accoutumer à la voix traînante et lascive du professeur.

Le même professeur leur donna le dernier cours de la journée sur l'étude des moldus. Il semblait plus attaché à cette matière qu'il enseignait avec un brin d'enthousiasme. Il en arrivait à parler des grues et autres instruments de construction quand Lyn osa lever la main.

- Oui Mademoiselle De La Vallière ?

- Professeur, pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas à effectuer une sortie scolaire ?

- Expliquez-vous.

- Et bien nous voyons tout l'aspect théorique de ces machines.

- Je vois l'argument.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre en sortie dans un musée ou sur un chantier pour voir leur utilité concrète ?

Feluy et sa voisine de table se mirent à pouffer face à la question sincère de la jeune femme qui leur jeta un regard incendiaire tandis qu'elle tentait de se faire toute petite sur sa chaise.

- On n'est pas à Beauxbâtons ici, nous nous apprenons la magie. Pas la vie des moldus.

- Vous avez tort mademoiselle Feluy, c'est une idée intéressante. Je la soumettrais au directeur dès demain mademoiselle De La Vallière. Je doute cependant que nous ayons son accord car cela ne rentre effectivement pas complètement dans le cadre du cours.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, la jeune femme décida qu'elle laisserait son esprit vagabonder pour les prochaines minutes. Cela lui éviterait peut-être de prêter attention aux regards lourds de certains de ses camarades de classe quant à son idée farfelue. Elle avait simplement pensé qu'il pourrait être moins ennuyeux pour eux tous de voir les machines en actions plutôt que de les imaginer bêtement. La jeune femme détestait la théorie, seules la pratiques et l'expérience l'intéressait au fond. Cela pouvait s'avérer être un problème, mais elle ne comprenait pas que certaines personnes passent leur temps à écrire sur parchemin sans jamais tester leurs idées. La fin du dernier cours de la journée pointa enfin le bout de son nez et la jeune fille rangea rapidement ses affaires pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Mademoiselle De La Vallière ?

- Oui professeur ?

- Pourquoi vouloir vous rendre dans le monde moldu ?

- Je préfère l'expérimentation professeur. Imaginer ces machines ne me suffit pas. Je suis désolée, je dois me rendre aux cachots pour voir le professeur Zabini.

Elle s'inclina rapidement et fila en direction des cachots. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle grimaça en se disant qu'elle ne savait plus quelle salle de classe elle avait pratiquement détruite. Elle se présenta devant une première porte et donna trois petits coups avant d'essayer d'entrer. Fermé à clé. Elle grogna et recommença avec la porte suivante, elle donnait sur un placard à balais. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la suivante, prête à recommencer son manège quand une porte en face s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage du professeur.

- Seriez-vous perdue Miss De La Vallière ?

- Oui professeur, je cherchais la salle de classe.

- Entrez, dépêchez-vous. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir trop longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce, reconnaissant instantanément le chaudron et son liquide orangé à la douce odeur de chocolat. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son professeur qui hocha la tête et la fit s'approcher.

- C'est de la potion explosive. Elle n'est pas encore terminée, elle virera au vert d'eau quand elle sera terminée.

- Pourquoi sent-elle le chocolat ?

- Je crains de n'avoir fait tomber un chocogrenouille dedans.

La jeune femme regarda le bâton touiller paresseusement la potion et se demanda quel pouvait être l'ingrédient manquant. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers son professeur, attendant sagement sa retenue.

- Bien, vous allez ranger les ingrédients de cette armoire, il faut refaire les étiquettes de certains produits également. Vous avez tous les livres à votre disposition pour y parvenir. Cela devrait vous prendre une petite heure.

- D'accord.

- Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à farfouiller dans les chaudrons remplis. Si cela avait été du polynectar et qu'un de vos cheveux était tombé dedans… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

La sorcière grimaça en imaginant les effets désastreux que pourrait avoir le mélange de cheveux dans une telle potion, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit et, tout en commençant à vider l'armoire pour la ranger, elle tenta de discuter avec le professeur, plongé dans un livre.

- Professeur ?

- Mmh ?

- À votre avis, quel effet cela aurait-il de mélanger les cheveux de plusieurs personnes dans du Polynectar ? Les effets seraient amoindris ? Les deux physiques s'alterneraient-ils ? Ou un mélange des deux donnerait une nouvelle personne, comme un enfant par exemple ?

Le professeur leva le nez de son ouvrage, sourcils froncés et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à la question de son élève. Personne n'avait jamais été assez fou pour mettre les cheveux de deux personnes différentes dans du polynectar. Certains petits malins ou des personnes peut attentives avaient bien sûr mis des poils d'animaux mais hormis cela, les gens étaient plutôt prudent avec cette potion.

- Je ne sais pas Miss De La Vallière. Je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer cependant.

- Bien sûr professeur. Je me posais juste la question.

Le professeur dissimula son sourire derrière son livre et jeta un oeil curieux à ce que faisait son élève. Elle avait posé sa baguette et ses affaires sur un bureau, s'était attelée à vider l'entièreté de l'armoire et avait ouvert quatre grimoires dans lesquelles elle vérifiait les ingrédients non-étiquetés. Elle leva le nez et croisa le regard de son professeur, elle lui sourit et reprit son inventaire en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise Zabini, professeur depuis quelques années à peine, n'était pas encore habitué aux punitions et aux retenues. La curiosité le poussa à se lever pour aller jeter un oeil à la baguette de la jeune fille.

- C'est une baguette en noisetier avec u ventricule de dragon. 31,75 cm et plutôt raide comme baguette.

- Je vois. Vous êtes une jeune femme plutôt surprenante Miss De La Vallière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, vous semblez effectuer votre retenue avec plaisir, vous vous posez d'étrange question et en moins d'une journée vous avez fait perdre des points et rattraper votre bourde.

- Grâce à vous d'ailleurs, votre question n'était pas difficile.

- Elle n'était pas complexe, mais il était étonnant que vous puissiez répondre avec tant de précision.

La jeune femme soutint le regard suspicieux de son professeur et haussa les épaules en signe de reddition. Elle n'était pas prête à tout lui déballer mais cette partie là était loin d'être la plus horrible après tout.

- J'ai emprunté des livres venant de l'enfer de la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons. J'ai lu la recette du Polynectar dans ce livre.

- Comment avez-vous pu entrer dans la réserve ?

- J'ai simplement ouvert la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, la porte n'était pas verrouillée à ce moment-là. Elle aurait du l'être bien sûr, mais elle ne l'avait pas été. Lyn passa sous silence les autres ouvrages qu'elle avait consulté et se mit à rêvasser à des petits papillons en triant quelques chenilles dans les ingrédients de son professeur.

Lorsque l'une d'elle se mit à bouger, elle leva un regard interrogateur vers son professeur qui haussa les sourcils avant de soupirer et de remettre la chenille dehors. Non pas qu'elle survivrait longtemps mais il en avait déjà une trentaine et celle-ci ne lui manquerait pas.

L'heure suivante se passa dans le plus grand calme, lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout trier, la jeune femme leva le nez vers son professeur. Il était dos à elle et semblait en pleine réflexion quant à la potion qu'il préparait.

- Si je mets le foie de chauve-souris maintenant ça va être désastreux.

- Euh, professeur ?

- Venez ici Miss De La Vallière, vous allez me mélanger cette potion et maintenir un feu doux le temps que j'aille récupérer quelque chose.

- Bien professeur.

Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant, mais son regard trahissait son excitation et sa curiosité. Elle se posta près du chaudron et mélangea la potion sur les indications rapide de son professeur qui disparu dans le couloir. La porte d'en face fit un bruit monstrueux lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, grinçant sur ses gonds et claquant contre le mur. Le professeur revint quelques secondes plus tard et sourit à l'élève qui mélangeait consciencieusement une potion qui n'était pas la sienne. Il l'invita à continuer tandis qu'il coupait un étrange insecte gluant en petit morceaux.

- C'est un ver d'eau. On les utilise dans beaucoup de potions pour maintenir une stabilité.

- Vous avez mis ça dans votre potion explosive ? Pour éviter qu'elle n'explose à même le chaudron ?

- Exact.

Il sourit gentiment et ajouta l'espèce de ver gluant, la potion se mit à bouillonner légèrement avant de prendre une teinte verdâtre et de devenir aussi calme que de l'eau stagnante. Les yeux de l'élève brillaient et elle ne put retenir une exclamation tout en continuant de mélanger.

- Fascinant.

- N'est-ce pas. Vous venez de participer à une de mes expériences. C'est une potion que j'aimerais vaporiser sur les mandragores du professeur Longdubat. Cela devrait doublé leur croissance.

Elle sourit à l'évocation de l'expérience et ne cessa de mélanger que lorsque son professeur lui signala qu'elle le pouvait. Il lui permit de prendre congé et regarda avec intérêt le rangement de la jeune femme. Elle s'était basée sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans les autres armoires et avait mis les produit les plus dangereux en hauteur. Elle avait du escalader sur une chaise pour pouvoir le faire, mais elle était plutôt petite. Elle devait mesurer moins d'1m60 et était montée sur une chaise pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère. Le professeur Zabini sourit en se disant qu'elle lui rappelait un peu certaines élèves avec qui il avait eu cours à l'époque. Sa curiosité lui rappelait un peu Granger, son côté malicieux Parkinson, elle avait même le côté noble et taquin de Malfoy (du moins Drago Malfoy comme il l'était avec ses amis les plus proches).

Le professeur bâilla et se tourna vers la porte que venait de traverser son élève, son regard se posa sur un parchemin posé sur le bureau. Il le regarda un instant et sourit en voyant l'inventaire et les quantités de chaque ingrédient. Il soupira en ce disant que cela ne servirait à rien et prit un oeil de poisson dans un des bocaux, modifiant ainsi le chiffre inscrit sur la feuille. Le professeur reposa l'oeil dans le bocal correspondant et vit de nouveau la modification du chiffre.

- Ingénieux Miss De La Vallière.

Il sourit et rangea le parchemin dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

La jeune femme avait enfin rejoint la salle commune, tombant directement sur une paire d'yeux chocolat.

- Où étais-tu donc passée Lyn ! Les cours sont finis depuis des heures !

- J'avais quelque chose à faire Sarah. Et puis je me suis un peu perdue.

Elle rit nerveusement et passa outre la jeune femme pour s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil capitonné en cuir noir.

- Alors ta retenue ?

- Salut Scorp' ! C'était sup... euh de quelle retenue tu parles ?

- Celle que Zabini t'a donné. C'est notre directeur de maison tu sais. Et je suis préfet en chef.

- Ah. Bon bah c'était super ! J'ai rangé une de ses armoires, et je l'ai aidé dans la préparation d'une potion !

Le jeune blond sourit malicieusement en se dissimulant derrière sa main, faisant mine de se gratter le menton. Il lui indiqua qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller déposer ses affaires et de se préparer pour aller dîner. Lyn hocha la tête, mais elle ne bougea pas du canapé pour autant.

- Dis Scorp'.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu détestes ce surnom ?

- Je ne le déteste pas. Je le trouve juste étrange. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

- Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy... Je vais t'appeler Hyp', ça te va ?

Le jeune homme se tourna subitement vers elle, il hocha la tête sans un mot, songeant que deux personnes le surnommaient déjà Hyp'. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, ses parents. Et voilà que ce petit brin de femme s'insérait naturellement dans ce cercle restreint. Malgré lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les défaire de leur plaquage habituel, laissant retomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux gris sombre. Le sourire en coin de sa camarade-guimauve-étalée-sur-le-canapé lui fit croire que ça devait bien lui aller.

Il se leva pour s'étirer et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune avant de se retourner vers Sarah pour prévenir qu'il va leur garder une place à toutes les deux si elle arrive à décoller la bulle baveuse qui leur sert de camarade du canapé. Sarah éclata de rire et l'éclat de son regard indiquait qu'elle voulait prendre cela comme un défi. Elle s'installa donc innocemment à côté de Lyn avec le sourire de la fille qui sait quelque chose de gênant. L'ancienne Beauxbâtons la reçu avec un sourire en coin, prête pour l'interrogatoire.

- Alors comme ça, Scorp' te garde une place ?

- Il semblerait oui.

- Tu sais qu'il ne garde jamais de place à personne ?

- Même pas à toi ?

- Oh si, mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, je suis sa plus proche voisine. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Toi, tu es nouvelle. Et qui plus est, tu n'es là que depuis deux jours.

- Je suis charmante, ça doit aider.

Sarah éclata de rire face à la modestie étouffée de sa camarade et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aller viens manger, sinon je bois tout le velouté de potiron.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, elle se redressa d'un bond en entendant potiron balança ses affaires sur son lit plus vite que si elle avait été sur un éclair de feu, elle revint dans la salle commune, agrippa Sarah par la main et fonça vers la grande salle.

Elle ouvrit la grande porte après avoir repris contenance et voulu se diriger vers la table des Serpentards avant de croiser une tornade rousse. Rose Weasley vint lui dire bonjour et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa première journée.

- Oh tu sais, premiers cours tout ça. Rien de plus intéressant que le succulent velouté de potiron ! À plus tard !

Elle lui fit signe et abandonna Sarah et Rose pour rejoindre Scorpius qui bavardait avec un première année. La brune s'installa à droite du blond et salua le première année d'un sourire amical.

- Drew n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Malfoy m'expliquait les offrandes que je devais faire aux sixième année !

- C'est merveilleux ça !

Scorpius hocha doucement la tête et se tourna vers l'ancienne Beauxbâtons. Un sourire sadique s'imprima sur son visage.

- D'ailleurs Mademoiselle De La Vallière, étant arrivée en cours de cycle, je crains que tu ne me doives une offrande également.

- Et que veux-tu de moi Prince Malfoy ?

- Ton velouté ?

- Cours toujours, autre chose ?

- J'y réfléchirais mademoiselle De La Vallière, je n'oublierais pas et tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier non plus.

- Et que te dois Drew ?

- Des informations sur les premières années, l'avancement de leur cours, qui est doué en quoi.

- Jouerais-tu les préfets attentionné monsieur Malfoy ?

- Tout à fait mademoiselle De La Vallière, je peux l'être pour toi aussi si tu veux.

La jeune femme se retint d'éclater de rire en imaginant le pauvre jeune homme vieillir avant l'heure de tous les tours qu'elle pourrait lui jouer. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent et adopta son attitude la plus mutine.

- Ainsi donc monsieur Malfoy, tu souhaites que je te sois redevable ?


	4. Sélection et rêve sélectif

Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre (pardon pour le retard ah ah) il bouge un peu plus et on commence à avoir une raison pour le rating T ._.

* * *

><p>Lyn enfourcha son balai et tapa du pied au sol. Le balai fonça à toute vitesse, faisant claquer ses cheveux au vent et soulevant légèrement son t-shirt. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus le samedi, c'était de pouvoir s'habiller comme une moldue et d'aller voler au dessus du parc.<p>

Sarah et Rose étaient partie à Pré-au-Lard avec Victoire, Ted et Albus. Scorpius dormait encore quand elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour. Elle vit à peine le cognard se diriger vers elle et sursauta en entendant le sifflement particulier qu'ils émettait. Elle plongea en piqué, suivie de près cette horreur et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le cognard ne pouvait venir que de là de toute façon, il y avait probablement un entraînement et le cognard avait été envoyé hors du terrain. En trouvant une nouvelle cible, il n'était simplement par retourné à son point de départ. Lyn aperçu des élèves de Serpentard en train de s'entraîner dans leurs robes vertes, elle fonça vers l'un des batteurs et s'arrêta légèrement derrière lui.

- Un ptit coup de main joli coeur ?

- Avec plaisir !

Il donna un grand coup de batte vers le bas, envoyant le cognard vers le deuxième batteur qui le récupéra pour le ranger dans la malle. Un des joueurs s'avança vers Lyn avec un regard curieux.

- Pas mal la démonstration de vol. Tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Pas vraiment, j'aime simplement me balader.

- Et bien mademoiselle De La Vallière ! Tu m'as caché ce talent !

Lyn se retourna pour voir Scorpius et lui fit un grand sourire. Ainsi donc il était gardien de Serpentard ? Elle le supposait du moins puisqu'il venait des buts. L'échange n'échappa pas à John Scarmander, futur ex-capitaine de l'équipe et dans l'esprit duquel germait déjà une idée grandiose.

- Tu devrais t'y mettre, tu es plutôt douée avec un balai et les sélections commencent la semaine prochaine. On a besoin d'un attrapeur, d'un batteur et d'un poursuiveur.

- L'un de mes deux sauveurs s'en va ? Dit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

- Oui, Gregory s'est blessé au genou. Il ne peut plus vraiment jouer, il se fatigue vite.

Lyn regarda le joueur qui avait rangé le cognard dans sa malle, il semblait effectivement assez mal en point après s'être débattu avec la balle enchantée. La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air pensif, jouer au Quidditch ne lui ferait probablement pas de tort, elle aurait une activité autre que les cours. Mais elle avait un petit secret à conserver et redoutait de devoir s'en séparer si elle se mettait à jouer. Elle regarda le capitaine qui semblait dans l'expectative de sa réponse.

- La semaine prochaine. Je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement, mais je ne promets rien.

- Parfait. Si tu veux t'entraîner, n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre de temps en temps sur le terrain d'ici là.

Le jeune batteur derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée lui fit un clin d'oeil complice en voyant l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la malle contenant les cognards. Évidemment, pour être batteur elle devrait faire très attention à ses camarades, mais c'était la même chose pour un poursuiveur car, soyons sérieux, autant passer le souaffle à un camarade plutôt que de la jouer perso. Attrapeur était un poste important, un poste pour les ambitieux et les plus doués, un poste qui la mettrait sans arrêt sur le devant de la scène. Elle leva les yeux vers Scorpius et lui sourit avant de saluer les autres joueurs pour retourner au château. Le reste de son après-midi était prévu depuis un moment déjà et elle n'avait aucune envie d'annuler.

Elle se dirigea vers le château, se posa devant les serres et passa par la grande porte. Elle fonça en direction des cachots et déposa son balai dans la salle commune, près des deux autres déjà présents et ressortit avec un épais sac de cuir brun usé.

- Tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que nous avions rendez-vous à 14h ?

- Oui, mais je préfère être en avance plutôt qu'en retard. Cookie ? Je les ai fait moi-même.

- Oui, merci. Un peu de thé ?

- C'est pas de refus !

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans les yeux marrons foncés de l'homme en face d'elle et lui sourit gentiment en sortant une assiette de cookie de son sac.

- Comment les as-tu fait ?

- J'ai emprunté la cuisine aux elfes de maison.

Il hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Leurs petits rendez-vous étaient restés particulièrement secrets, les deux y avaient veillé. Elle avait même caché ses rendez-vous à Sarah, qui avait pourtant gagné le statut d'amie assez proches durant les dernières semaines. Rose Weasley semblait se douter que les excuses de la jeune femme n'étaient pas toujours exactes sans pour autant mettre un nom sur l'activité de la Serpentard.

- On m'a proposé de participer aux sélections de Quidditch.

- Tu y joues ?

- Pas du tout. Je crois qu'un batteur a envoyé le cognard un peu trop fort hors du terrain et il m'a prise pour cible. J'ai volé jusqu'à eux pour le ramener et le capitaine, je crois, m'a parlé des sélections.

- Ce serait une excellente idée. Le Quidditch est un beau sport.

- J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais, les postes libres sont très différents les uns des autres.

- Poursuiveur et attrapeur je suppose ? Flint était attrapeur, de même que Sanders et les deux ont passés leurs ASPICS.

- Il y a aussi un poste de Batteur, un certain Grégory ne peut plus jouer à cause d'une blessure au genoux.

- Je vois. Vers lequel te diriges-tu ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé, le regard absent. Elle ne ressortit de là qu'une heure plus tard et rentra directement à la salle commune. Il ne semblait pas contre l'idée qu'elle participe aux sélections, et donc aux possibles futurs entraînements et matchs qu'il y aurait. Cette pensée la réconforta et elle songea d'autant plus sérieusement à se présenter à cette fameuse sélection.

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils s'entraînent tous sans relâche, même les anciens membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas sûr de rester et ils se donnaient tous à fond. Scorpius s'étira longuement après la séance d'entraînement, il fut assez surpris de voir Lyn dans les gradins, et fût d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle se leva pour venir vers lui, un mince sourire sur le visage. Les derniers rayons de soleil donnaient une couleur orangée au ciel et se reflétaient sur les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, leur donnant une teinte acajou surnaturelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On avait dit qu'on faisait notre devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal ensemble, tu te souviens ?

- J'avais complètement oublié.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, donc j'en ai fait une bonne partie et je suis venue le terminer sur les gradins. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais peut-être un peu de réconfort après ton entraînement.

- C'est gentil. Désolé pour le devoir, je vais me dépêcher de faire ma partie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, en voyant l'heure je me suis dit que je pouvais t'avancer un peu, je t'ai noté des idées clés avec la référence des ouvrages. Ce ne sera pas vraiment complet mais tu auras toujours ça sous la main.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Pas de problème, je t'attends dans la grande salle pour le dîner !

Elle lui remit un parchemin et fila sans plus attendre vers le château. Scorpius regarda les boucles s'agiter dans tous les sens à mesure que la jeune femme s'éloignait en courant. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois de Quidditch et avait soigneusement décliné toute sortie sur balai depuis ces trois derniers jours. Même rompu de fatigue, le jeune blond aurait aimé l'évaluer une première fois avant qu'elle ne participe à la sélection afin de pouvoir aiguiller son entraînement.

Mais la jeune brune semblait décidée à s'entraîner seule, se levant parfois aux aurores sans faire le moindre bruit et ne laissant qu'une note sur son oreiller « au cas où ». Le Serpentard se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter et où pour que personne ne l'ait jamais surprise. Il se serait presque sentit exclu si elle n'insistait pas pour lui garder une place au dîner et si elle n'entamait pas toutes sortes de discussions enjouées sur tous les sujets possibles.

Il soupira et la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir prit une douche rapide et enfilé une robe de sorcier. Le dîner fut somptueux comme à l'habitude, mais ce soir, contrairement aux autres, Lyn fut plutôt silencieuse, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague et un mince sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Mademoiselle De La Vallière ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais à toi et à toi seul. Promets-moi de garder ça pour toi.

- Je te le promets.

Elle se pencha vers lui et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle avait fait son choix quant à la sélection. Le contact du souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre son oreille et qui descendait jusque dans son cou aurait pu le faire rougir s'il n'avait pas été si doué pour se contrôler. Il ne pu pourtant pas dissimuler le frisson qui parcouru son échine ni le claquement de langue caractéristique qu'il émettait quand quelque chose lui plaisait.

Son amie semblait excitée comme une puce à l'idée de s'être décidée et de l'avoir partager avec lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas toutes les implications, il fut heureux qu'elle l'ait choisi lui et non Rose ou Sarah. Scorpius se redressa fièrement et regarda la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire qu'il perdit rapidement en voyant un jeune homme, plus petit que lui et à peine plus grand que Lyn elle-même, venir vers eux avec un sourire éclatant. Ses cheveux blond foncés et ses yeux marrons le rendait apparemment irrésistible puisque plusieurs filles de Serpentard gloussèrent à son passage. Scorpius regardant les couleurs bardant sa robe et pinça les lèvres en voyant le bleu et bronze de Serdaigle. Lyn s'éloigna un instant de son camarade de maison pour saluer le Serdaigle d'un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonsoir MacMillian.

- Bonsoir Lyn ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Très bien. Dis moi Lyn, il y a le bal de noël et je me demandais...

- Noël ? Mais MacMillian, noël c'est dans plusieurs mois voyons !

- Mais nous pourrions y aller ensemble non ?

La jeune femme sembla ennuyée de cette demande si prompte, peu de gens avaient déjà pensé au bal de noël et, de fait, il était peu probable qu'elle ait déjà un cavalier. Scorpius serra le poing et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie.

- Désolé MacMillian. Tu arrives un peu trop tard.

Les yeux brillant de reconnaissance, Lyn adressa un sourire contrit au jeune homme qui haussa les épaules et le lui rendit sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui pinça gentiment la joue et tapota l'épaule de Scorpius en lui murmurant un « bien joué » malicieux avant de retourner à sa table. Le serpentard se détendit fortement et ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte du regard de sa future cavalière.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Lyn ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant son prénom dans la bouche du jeune homme, il l'appelait toujours par des surnoms divers et varié, mais pas cette fois. Et en plus de tout, il avait un petit sourire en coin et un regard plus doux et détendu qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il fallait avoué que garder un masque d'impassibilité en permanence avait pour effet de tirer ses traits et de les crisper légèrement. Elle secoua la tête et gigota quand le pouce du jeune homme lui caressa la taille.

- Je suis chatouilleuse Hyp'.

- Pardon.

Il cessa de remuer le pouce mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant. L'ancienne Beauxbâtons rougit et la retira elle-même en croisant le regard chocolat de ses rendez-vous secret. Elle fit ensuite face au regard perdu et blessé de Scorpius. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se tortilla dans tous les sens avant d'expliquer pourquoi elle était mal à l'aise.

- Tu comprends, il y a Morgane.

- Morgane ?

- Morgane Healfrittz, à Pousouffle.

- Et bien quoi Morgane ?

- Elle t'aime bien...

Scorpius sursauta et regarda en direction de la table des Poufsouffles. En effet, la Poufsoussle au cheveux roux le regardait avec un air rêveur sur le visage. Elle se tourna un instant vers Lyn pour la fusiller du regard avant de sourire de nouveau au jeune blond. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard furibond et se tourna vers son amie, ignorant sciemment la Poufssoufle.

- Je m'en fiche complètement. C'était ta seule réticence ?

- Réticence à quoi ?

- Aller au bal avec moi.

- Euh, oui je suppose que oui.

- Parfait, Lyn De La Vallière, me ferais-tu le plaisir d'aller au bal avec moi ?

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase en s'approchant d'elle, jusqu'à coller son nez à celui de la Serpentard. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle devint rouge écarlate et baissa les yeux en hochant timidement la tête. Scorpius devenait de plus en plus étrange avec le temps, plus les semaines étaient passées, plus il avait jeté des regards triste en direction de Lyn et plus elle l'avait vu se renfermer.

Elle avait donc tenté de lui parler plus souvent, de le faire rire, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel élan de jalousie de la part de son camarade de maison. Ni à la possessivité dont il avait fait preuve en l'agrippant par la taille face à MacMillian. Ses pensées furent rapidement détournée lorsqu'un morceau de gâteau au chocolat lui passa sous le nez. Lyn le suivit des yeux et du nez jusqu'à ce que sa joue passe à proximité des lèvres de Scorpius, elle le regarda avec des yeux implorant et il éclata de rire en lui donnant l'assiette contenant le fameux trésor. Elle en piqua un morceau avec sa fourchette et le savoura pendant plusieurs secondes et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius approcher une cuillère de crème fraîche.

- Tenterais-tu de me corrompre monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui.

La sincérité de cette réponse surprit la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pour qu'elle raison il avait besoin de la corrompre.

- Si tu dois être ma cavalière, je dois tout faire pour te plaire n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aime cette idée. Je pourrais m'y faire assez facilement.

Scorpius sourit, ce brin de femme lui appartiendrait bientôt. Scorpius Malfoy était un jeune homme ambitieux et plein de ressources, il aimait les défis et obtenir cette femme là où aucun homme ne pouvait l'avoir serait sa plus belle victoire. Il avait parlé de la jeune femme à son père qui lui avait communiqué ce que lui savait de cette noble famille.

Cela se résumait en bien peu au final, les De La Vallière étaient des nobles sorciers français ayant obtenu ce nom de leur demeure. On racontait qu'une lointaine branche de cette famille venait d'Égypte, expliquant pourquoi certains enfants naissaient avec un teint plus hâlé que la peau d'albâtre connue des français. L'une des filles française était également partie s'installer en Italie mais personne ne connaissait le nom de son mari si d'aventure elle s'était mariée.

En France, la famille déjà très puissante du côté sorcier avait également merveilleusement évolué dans le monde moldu puisque Louise De La Vallière était célèbre pour avoir été la maîtresse de Louis XIV. Bien sûr elle avait ensuite été désavouée en faveur de la marquise de Montespan, mais elle avait malgré tout eu le temps de se faire un nom, et ses enfants furent légitimé. Elle s'était tourné vers la « religion » pour finalement se retirer dans l'académie de Beauxbâtons.

C'était là tout ce que savait Scorpius de la famille de sa mystérieuse amie. Lyn refuait obstinément de parler de ses parents, détournant souvent la conversation vers un autre sujet en prenant en otage l'un de ses prétendu souvenir d'enfance.

- Scorpius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as l'air songeur.

- Je dois être fatigué.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et bâilla discrètement, elle fit un clin d'oeil à son ami et se leva pour rejoindre enfin les dortoirs et la chaleur de son lit douillet. Elle sentit le regard chocolat de son rendez-vous sur son dos et retint un sourire satisfait. Elle le verrait demain. Et les jours suivants.

La fraîcheur de la matinée frappa le visage de la jeune femme sur son balai. La sélection se faisait demain et elle avait décidé de faire un tour avec Scorpius. Le jeune homme avait tant insisté qu'elle s'était dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu comme ça avait été le cas deux jours plus tôt.

Ils étaient partis tôt, après un petit déjeuné assez léger que tous deux regrettaient déjà au vu de la tempête qui se préparait. Le vent était si violent que le terrain de Quidditch était fermé pour la journée et les jeunes gens ne l'avait su qu'en voyant le terrain vide une veille de sélection, puis ils avaient vu les nuages. Scorpius avait proposé qu'ils rentrent mais les adolescents voulaient rester encore un peu dehors.

Les cheveux de Lyn fouettait son visage, une fine pluie commençait à tomber et elle grogna en avisant son t-shirt blanc. Bien entendu voyons, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mis du noir ? Voir même du bleu, du rouge, de l'orange mais non, son choix matinal s'était porté sur un t-shirt blanc.

Elle n'avait pas fini de se plaindre mentalement que la pluie s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient plus à deux mètres devant eux.

- Scorpius ! Où es-tu ?

- Ici ! On devrait rentré Lyn !

- J'approuve cette idée ! Où est le château ?

- Par là je crois, suis-moi !

Il s'avança, vérifiant que la jeune femme n'était pas trop loin derrière lui et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Aller ma petite serpentard ! T'as peur de l'eau ? Peut-être que je devrais t'envoyer à Gryffondor ?

- Ne joues pas avec moi Scorpius, j'ai des armes dont tu n'as pas idée !

- J'attends de voir ça !

- Dès qu'on sera au chaud !

Il éclatèrent de rire, avalant de l'eau de pluie par la même et se turent en cherchant le château à l'aveuglette. Il distinguèrent enfin l'une des tours, probablement la volière au vu du nombre de minuscule point qui s'engouffraient dedans. Lyn fonça à l'abri et son ami la rejoignit un instant plus tard. Scorpius avait pris son manteau plus tôt dans la matinée, et ce sous le regard amusé de la brune qui claquait à présent des dents, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et lui prêta le manteau qu'il venait de faire sécher, il voulu en faire autant pour ses vêtements mais s'arrêta net face à la forme ronde et pulpeuse qui se dessinait sous le vêtement blanc de la serpentard.

- Hum, Scorpius ?

- ...

- Hyp' ?

- ...

- Hey Scorp' ! Arrête maintenant !

Il hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre, mais ne détourna pas son regard une seule seconde. L'ancienne Beauxbâtons vint se coller à lui, coupant ainsi son regard insistant et le trempant un peu plus par la même occasion.

- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas...

- Que j'étais une fille ?

Il peinait à réfléchir en sentant ce petit corps frêle et frigorifié contre lui et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Elle était trempée, elle était splendide et elle était tout à lui à cet instant précis. Il se mordit la lèvre plus fort et claqua la langue en sentant le souffle apaisé de Lyn dans son cou. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner contre lui, la sorcière avait comprit la signification de ce claquement de langue intempestif. Elle sentit le bas de ventre la chatouiller et le bas-ventre du jeune se manifester à ses bons soins.

Scorpius embrassa la chaire à sa portée, provoquant une série de frissons incontrôlé chez sa compagne qui répondit à ce baiser par une morsure tendre de son lobe d'oreille. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long des hanches de Lyn pour aller les faire se crisper sur ses fesses, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

Il se sentait à l'étroit, sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes et le rendre fou de désir pour cette femme qui s'offrait pratiquement à lui. Il l'embrassait, l'emmenait doucement vers le mur pour l'y plaquée et l'embrasser plus profondément encore. Il l'entendait gémir, la sentait tressaillir, la voyait rougir et lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle en voulait plus. Elle lui arracha pratiquement son pantalon et son pull, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau et s'attardant particulièrement sur le membre en érection du jeune homme.

Il fit valser les vêtements de sa proie dans un coin de la pièce et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur froid pour la pénétrer presque sauvagement.

Son premier cri eut un accent d'étonnement mais fut rapidement remplacé de gémissement de plus en plus fort. Scorpius mordillait chaque partie de peau qu'il pouvait voir et laissa courir sa langue sur le cou de la serpentard qui se tordait de plaisir sous ses coups et reins et ses caresses incessantes.

Il y avait aussi cette poitrine, douce, ronde et éveillée qui lançait des appels plus que positif aux baisers du jeune homme. Il se fit un plaisir de les satisfaire, provoquant la perte totale de contrôle chez la jeune femme qui ne pu retenir son nom entre ses lèvres. Il ralentit un instant, la laissant reprendre son souffle pendant cinq secondes et l'embrassa avant de reprendre ses va-et-viens, offrant un deuxième orgasme à sa compagne et se laissant lui-même aller à ce plaisir sourd qui grondait dans ses oreilles.

Ses jambes menaçant de le laisser tomber, Scorpius se laissa glisser sur le sol de la tour et s'installa à côté de la femme à qui il venait de faire l'amour. Cette dernière lui souriait avec beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard. Soudain, cela changea du tout au tout et elle prit un air très sérieux.

- Tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ?

- Me rendre compte de quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

Elle eut un regard triste et embarrassé, la sorcière se mordilla la lèvre et s'expliqua enfin.

- Les hiboux Hyp'.

- Quoi les hiboux ?

- On se dirigeait vers la volière, pourquoi n'auraient-ils fait aucun bruit ? Et pourquoi ça ne sent pas le hibou ?

Le jeune homme vit avec horreur qu'elle avait raison, c'était une pièce vide. Comme pour confirmer ses affreux doute, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui posa une question d'une voix timide.

« C'était un beau rêve ? »

* * *

><p>Alors alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? ça bouge un ptit peu plus ici !<br>À votre avis elle va participer à la sélection ? Vous la verriez demander quel poste ? =)


	5. Le Quidditch et les femmes

Merci à ma beta Aliice-Klaine =)

Voilà le chapitre 5  
>Bonne lecture<p>

* * *

><p>Lyn prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle quand Scorpius déboula comme une furie. Il semblait être d'humeur massacrante et jeta un regard assassin à Drew qui osa lui adresser la parole et, après cet incident, plus personne n'osa demander au serpentard ce qu'il se passait. Il s'installa à côté de Lyn, comme il en avait l'habitude et lui murmura un merci agressif quand elle lui versa du jus d'orange. Ils restèrent silencieux, elle mangeant tranquillement et lui, lui jetant des regards que Sarah aurait qualifiés de déplacés si elle les avait interceptés.<p>

- Où est Sarah ?

- Partie étudier à la bibliothèque.

- Je veux qu'on aille voler tous les deux.

- D'accord, on peut y aller demain si tu veux.

- Non, aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui ? Tu veux dire après la sélection ?

Le blond hocha la tête, peut-être pleuvrait-il, peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter une quelconque approche de la jeune femme. Peut-être comprendrait-elle sa mauvaise humeur s'il lui expliquait calmement. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement envie de passer du temps avec elle? Elle lui sourit et accepta d'aller faire un tour avec lui, elle semblait confiante quant à cette sélection.

Il ne sait pas à quel poste elle va se présenter, il ne sait pas si elle sera prise, mais il n'a qu'une chose en tête pour le moment: lui faire comprendre son rêve.

La fin du déjeuné fut plus détendue, Scorpius alla même jusqu'à taquiner Lyn en voyant la jupe de sa robe de sorcier un peu trop relevée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et la releva un peu plus en arborant un air angélique, elle éclata de rire en voyant Scorpius grogner et tirer d'un coup sec sur le bas de la robe.

La serpentard se leva, remettant sa jupe plissée correctement et le prévint qu'elle devait se changer pour aller faire des pirouettes sur un balais. Le jeune homme l'accompagna, souriant en voyant les quelques regards jaloux sur leur passage. Lorsqu'il croisa un regard marron chocolat plein de jalousie, il arqua un sourcil avant de prendre la jeune femme par la taille et de présenter un visage triomphant au garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas mal ouais.

Le regard chocolat et les cheveux noir de jais le suivirent encore un moment du regard avant de partir précipitamment à leur suite. Lyn ne semblait pas remarquer plus que ça les nombreux regards sur son passage, la réputation de Beauxbâtons n'était plus à faire. De temps à autre, elle souriait gentiment au plus jeune. Son sourire se fit beaucoup plus discret lorsqu'il croisèrent James Potter, le grand frère d'Albus. Il était en dernière année et semblait s'intéresser plus facilement aux filles et au Quidditch qu'à ses ASPIC.

Il croisa le regard de Lyn et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, ignorant superbement l'héritier Malfoy à ses côtés.

- Alors De La Vallière, tu participes à la sélection ?

- Peut-être bien.

- En jupe j'espère. Des jambes comme les tiennes ne devraient pas rester cachée.

- Je pensais plutôt jouer Top-less Potter. Mais tu as raison, les jambes c'est définitivement mieux.

Elle noua ses doigts à ceux de Scorpius et partit sans même accorder un salut à l'aîné des Potter, le coupant net dans sa réponse. Le jeune homme sourit, il aime ses petites joutes verbales qui sont propres à De La Vallière. Puis ses yeux descendirent jusqu'aux deux morceaux de chaires rebondies et son sourire s'élargit. Il profita que De La Vallière soit encore à portée de voix, pour lui crier:

- Top-less c'est bien, mais tes fesses sont probablement magnifiques !

Un regard anthracite assassin frappa le brun qui finit par hausser un sourcil interrogatif. Il sait que certaines familles de sorcier continuent de prévoir les mariages à la naissance mais il ignorait que c'était le cas de la famille Malfoy. Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy n'avait rien à faire avec De La Vallière, à part un sang pur, elle n'avait probablement rien à lui offrir. À moins qu'elle n'hérite plus tard d'un quelconque château français.

Scorpius regarda son amie avec un air inquisiteur, il n'avait jamais vu Potter aîné lui adresser la parole, et bien qu'il soit le frère d'Albus, l'héritier Malfoy n'avait jamais pu le supporter.

- Tu parles souvent à Potter ?

- Potter ? James ? Pas vraiment non.

Elle lui avait sourit, son regard seul mettant un terme à l'interrogatoire improvisé. Sa journée lui plaisait et elle s'annonçait magnifique, tant par le temps que par les activités qu'elle avait prévue. Aller voler avec Scorpius Malfoy, qu'elle soit prise ou pas dans l'équipe, serait amusant et leurs ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien à tous les deux.

Se souvenant d'un de ses rendez-vous, elle fila, prétextant avoir oublier quelque chose. Elle se dirigeait vers une des salles de classes des cachots, là où personne ne se rend jamais en dehors des cours. Une sorte de harpon au sourire malicieux se plaça au milieu du couloir.

- Lyn !

- Sarah ?

- Tu es amoureuse.

- Pardon ?!

- Tu es amoureuse. Je ne sais pas de qui, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque mais j'en suis certaine. Rose et moi en avons discuté, tu es absente et tu disparais régulièrement. Alors c'est qui ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse Sarah.

- Si tu l'es !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non.

- Si !

- ...Scorpius...

Elle l'avait marmonné en mâchonnant son seul prénom sous le regard ébahi et ravi de son amie. Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas le répéter (lui inventant qu'elle lui en parlerait à Noël et pas avant pour être fixée elle-même), elle la regarda disparaître pour en parler à Rose. Un sourire malicieux se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'elle savourait le fait d'avoir dupé la serpentard aussi facilement. Elle pouffa et entra dans la salle de classe, attendant son rendez-vous avec impatience.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour !

- C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ? La sélection ?

- Oui. Je suis assez impatiente !

- Tu sais à quel poste te présenter ?

- Oui, j'ai mon idée.

- Parfait. Je viendrais voir alors.

Elle fit un sourie mystérieux aux yeux marrons et ils discutèrent un moment encore avant qu'elle ne file vers son dortoir pour se changer et se rendre sur le terrain. Elle ne lui avait pas fait part des soupçons de ses amies, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ça pour le moment. C'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait gérer pendant un moment encore. Elle était simplement surprise que les deux filles l'imagine en grande amoureuse, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

Bien sûr Scorpius était un garçon très attirant, mais de là à vivre une idylle totale après quelques semaines à peine, c'était digne des contes de fées. Elle soupira en arrivant sur le terrain, son balais en main.

- Salazar, faites que je sois prise.

- Bienvenue aux sélections des Serpentards. Chacun à votre tour, vous allez passer les épreuves des divers postes que vous convoitez. Les poursuiveurs, placez-vous devant Malfoy. Les candidats au poste d'attrapeur, devant moi.

Lyn se rendit compte avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à vouloir être batteur. À savoir le gars qui l'avait sauvée la dernière fois et qui jouait pour reprendre sa place et elle-même. Elle haussa les épaules et le suivit pour se placer à l'endroit qu'on leur indiquait. Il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle soit sélectionnée même si son niveau était mauvais, c'était un état de fait assez regrettable en soi.

Elle retint un soupire et se tourna vers son probable futur coéquipier. Il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant en désignant son balai du menton. Lyn l'enfourcha et attendit patiemment les indications du capitaine de l'équipe qui arrivait vers eux avec un sourire satisfait. Il leur remit une batte assez courte chacun et siffla pour donner le départ.

- D'abord, je veux tester vos techniques de vol. Montrez-moi vos plus belles prouesses !

- À quoi ça va me servir d'être acrobate si je dois taper dans un cognard lancé à toute vitesse. Marmonna Lyn avant de croiser le regard de son équipier. Il lui tendit la main avec un demi-sourire.

- Je m'appelle Terrence Pucey.

- Lyn De La Vallière.

- Pas évident à crier comme nom en cas de soucis !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et elle lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

- T'inquiète pupucey. Tu trouveras bien un surnom !

Elle éclata de rire et lança son balai à toute vitesse. La compagnie des flèches d'argent s'était développée il y a quelques années, par le petit-fils de Léonard Jewkes. C'était encore une petite compagnie, mais les parents de Lyn ayant aidé au financement avaient reçu deux balais pour leur usage personnel. À leur mort, la jeune femme les avaient récupérés et montait celui de son père. Elle pensa au petit appartement qu'elle louait et aux quelques affaires qu'elle y stockait en attendant de pouvoir enfin arrêter l'école.

La vitesse la grisait et, d'un coup d'un seul, elle se tint debout sur les accroches-pieds de son balai pour le faire se redresser à la verticale. Le balai monta un peu plus haut et finit par la faire retomber en arrière alors qu'elle sentait le vent glisser sur sa peau. Elle envoya le balai vers le sol et se détacha de lui avant de le siffler pour qu'il la récupère.

Elle joua un instant avec la batte qu'elle lançait et rattrapait à intervalles réguliers. Elle regarda un instant les quelques figures des autres participants et soupira, elle n'aimait la haute voltige que lorsqu'elle volait pour le plaisir. Elle regarda Terence Pucey qui faisait le poirier sur son balai et qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme grogna et le rejoignit, un éclair de génie venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle murmura rapidement à l'oreille de Pucey dont le regard s'illumina. Il hocha la tête et ils se lancèrent dans une folle course. Arrivant à une bonne vitesse et dans une ligne droite, Lyn attira l'attention du capitaine et sauta de son balai, se jetant dans le vide et mimant un grand coup de batte. Elle se laissa tomber, ne gardant que son bras libre en l'air et la main ouverte, Pucey la lui attrapa pour l'envoyer avec force vers son balai. Elle s'arrêta et revint en arrière pour serrer le bras de Terence Pucey de manière fraternelle sous le regard brillant du capitaine.

- Merlin... Si vous mettez ça en pratique et que ça marche, on aura la cote !

Il rit en imaginant déjà sa petite personne tenant fièrement la coupe de Quidditch au milieu des ovations dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il se frottait déjà les mains mais garda un visage totalement impassible, Marc Vainy était un homme rempli d'ambition qui comptait bien devenir le meilleur joueur de Quidditch au monde. Et faire croire que ce mouvement était de lui pouvait lui ouvrir des centaines de portes intéressantes, il ne lui restait qu'à se débarrasser de la gamine qui voulait prendre la place de batteur.

- Dis donc Vallière, d'où ça vient ce mouvement ?

- C'est mon père qui me l'a apprit. Il faisait ça étant jeune dans l'équipe des Dragons Verts.

Les espoirs de Vainy s'effacèrent d'un coup, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la futur batteuse.

- Y a jamais eu de Vallière chez les Dragons Verts.

- Non, mais y avait Erèïl Lavaled. Remets-ça dans l'autre sens.

Son regard était sérieux, elle semblait agacée qu'il ne remarque pas les similitudes avec le jeune joueur. C'était le père de la jeune femme qui lui avait transmis son goût pour le sport, qui lui avait apprit à voler. Elle n'avait pas pris son balai pour rien d'ailleurs, elle le connaissait pour avoir apprit à voler avec lui et il y avait forcément des similitudes dans leur manière de voler. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et grommela. Si Lavaled était vraiment le père de cette fille, il aurait du mal à lui voler cette technique, mais renoncer n'était pas Serpentard. Et la manipulation était un domaine que Marc connaissait particulièrement bien.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Pucey avec un mauvais pressentiment. Le capitaine de leur équipe ne lui devait rien qui vaille, il avait semblé éprouvé beaucoup d'intérêt pour cette vieille technique un peu dangereuse sur les bords. Terence leva un sourcil, visiblement surpris qu'elle ne revienne pas avec un grand sourire qui aurait été du à un quelconque compliment de leur capitaine.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Il voulait savoir d'où venait la technique.

- C'est une bonne question, où t'as appris à être aussi tarée ?

- Mon père.

La tête de Pucey la fit sourire et elle haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. Le batteur soupira et ils se préparèrent pour la suite des épreuves. Vainy avait décidé qu'ils jouerait une sorte de match, les poursuiveurs devraient de voler le souaffle entre-eux et les cognards seraient lâchés pour que les batteurs protègent les autres joueurs. Vainy avait également lâché le vif d'or pour voir si son potentiel attrapeur avait du cran.

Lorsque les cognards furent lâché, Lyn se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait sa batte bien en main et survola le stade, Pucey et elle avait décidé de partir dans des directions opposées et de se croiser régulièrement pour vérifier les arrières de l'autre. Le premier cognard fut pour lui, il fonçait droit sur Vainy et fut stoppé par un violent coup de batte du jeune homme. Lyn était impressionnée et croisa les yeux sombres du jeune homme qui lui fit un clin d'oeil rapide.

Elle vit le souaffle se passer de main en main et être arrêté par Scorpius sans même qu'il n'ai à fournir un effort. Un cognard semblait avoir décidé qu'il serait sa prochaine cible et la jeune femme s'arrêta pile devant son camarade et donna un coup violent vers l'arrière pour renvoyer la balle à l'autre bout du terrain, vers Pucey qui le dévia loin des joueurs qui étaient aux alentours.

Après deux heures de match, la jeune femme avait un mal de chien au bras droit et changea sa batte de main. Le capitaine sembla effaré de ce changement, elle quittait probablement sa main forte pour la faible et stratégiquement, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. Elle s'élança vers l'attrapeur et dévia le cognard qui se dirigeait vers lui avec facilité. Pucey vint la féliciter et elle lui adressa un sourire ravi. En bout de terrain, Scorpius grommelait contre cette amitié naissante un peu trop démonstrative, il vit le capitaine approcher de lui et leva le nez.

- Comment a-t-elle pu dévier ce cognard?

- Ambidextre.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et fini par annoncé la fin des sélections. Il fit signe aux joueurs de le rejoindre, laissant Pucey et Lyn enfermé les cognards dans la vieille malle de cuir.

- Alors, composition de l'équipe. Malfoy aux buts, Scarmander, Avrou et moi en poursuiveurs, Vallière et Pucey en batteurs. Langloi au poste d'attrapeur.

Les nouveaux joueurs qui se présentaient au poste de poursuiveurs regardèrent le nouveau capitaine d'un air mauvais. Il avait gardé la même composition d'équipe, Avrou était remplaçant avant et le départ de Flint l'avait juste propulsé au rang de joueur, Langloi aussi était suppléant, la seulequi avait pu être intégrée était cette fille. De La Vallière. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement douée avec une batte. Les participants évincés faisaient grise mine et partirent sans un mot, blessés dans leur orgueil. Lyn se tourna vers sa nouvelle équipe et constata qu'elle était la seule femme de l'équipe, elle fit la moue tout en réfléchissant à ses possibilités dans les vestiaires. Elle irait forcément se changer dans le vestiaire des filles mais serait-elle donc seule avant chaque match ?

- Bon, vu que tu es la seule fille, on ne va pas ouvrir le vestiaire rien que pour toi.

Ou pas. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur qui devait parfaitement marqué le fait qu'elle ne prenait pas le capitaine au sérieux une seule seconde. Mais le sourire affable et condescendant qu'il lui offrit eut fini de la convaincre.

- Tu te changeras avec nous. Ne fait pas ta prude, tu es une sportive et je doute que tu n'aies jamais vu un homme nu.

- Oh je ne fais pas ma prude. Je me demandais si tu supporterais la comparaison que je ferais avec les autres joueurs.

Son ton était cassant et froid mais masqué par une once amicale qui le rendait effrayant. Marc leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la batteuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive lever la tête vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Saches ma douce que je suis capitaine pour une bonne raison.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Capitaine.

Il hocha la tête et partit vers les vestiaires, Lyn attendit que la moitié des joueurs soient partis pour se laisser aller à un énervement relatif. Scorpius l'attendait patiemment, discutant de tout et de rien avec Terence. Les deux lui sourirent et elle se blottit contre Scorpius avec humeur.

- Je vais tuer le capitaine. Scarmander m'avait l'air vachement plus cool.

- Faux, Scarmander t'aurait fait te lever plus tôt pour que tu te change avant nous.

- J'aurais préféré ça. D'ailleurs, je vais sûrement faire ça.

- Pour aujourd'hui, Pucey et moi pouvons te cacher avec une serviette. Ou un sortilège de brume. Ou t'aider à lancer des oubliettes aux joueurs après qu'ils t'aient vue.

- Vous ne vous comptez pas dans les joueurs ?

La question était innocente et taquine, mais Scorpius devint écarlate tandis que Pucey éclatait de rire et levait les mains en signe de reddition face à la jeune femme.

- Malfoy a tout dit, je suis innocent.

- Je retiens que tu ne démens pas.

Ils rirent tous les trois et se rendirent dans les vestiaires d'un pas léger. La jeune femme se figea lorsqu'elle vit le capitaine et plusieurs joueurs à moitié nu dans le vestiaire, elle secoua la tête et soupira en s'emparant d'un des casiers près des douches et laissa son balais contre un mur à côté d'elle. Elle posa ses affaires dans le casier après avoir passé un rapide sort de désinfectant.

- Nous ne sommes pas pleins de germes Vallière.

- Toi peut-être pas Scarmander, mais les araignées que j'ai délogée oui. Et c'est De La Vallière. Ou Lyn.

Il rit à sa réplique et voyant la grimace de dégoût qu'elle arborait en voyant les arachnoïdes s'enfuir. Il la regarda attentivement ranger ses affaires, des serviettes de bain, du savon et son nécessaire à balai qui prenait des parts égales dans son casier. Elle hocha la tête, semblant satisfaite de son organisation et jeta un sort de brume avant de se déshabiller derrière l'une de ses serviettes tendue pour filer sous la douche. Scarmander se dit que Mlfoy et Pucey ne devait pas l'avoir vue et qu'un cri retentirait bientôt dans les douches, bien qu'il y ait des cloisons fines pour séparer les cabines. Il haussa les épaules et les suivit, se disant qu'il ne risquait rien de plus qu'une petite pétrification.

L'eau coulait sur le corps de Lyn, elle sentait une douce chaleur détendre ses muscles et son bras droit encore un peu douloureux de leur entraînement.

- Tu es bien la première fille qui ne hurle pas quand les garçons approchent.

Elle sursauta et manqua de glisser. La vapeur d'eau et la mousse de on savon devait couvrir une partie de son corps, mais elle se tourna vers le mur malgré tout.

- Tu es bien le premier garçon à ne pas mourir pour m'avoir fait si peur.

- Pourquoi batteuse ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le poste le plus en vue, tu ne seras pas vraiment sous les projecteurs. Tu as la carrure d'une poursuiveuse, même d'un attrapeur. Alors pourquoi batteuse ?

- Pucey m'a sauvé la vie la dernière fois.

- Ce n'est pas l'unique raison tout de même ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste sentit au fonds de mes tripes.

- Ton père jouait en poursuiveur chez les Dragons Verts n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est lui qui t'as appris ce mouvement ?

- Oui. Il l'exécutait souvent pour prendre le gardien adverse au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas de coéquipier, il ne comptait que sur son balai et son talent.

- Et toi, tu fais confiance à Pucey.

- Je te l'ai dit. Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois.

Elle mit fin à la conversation et commença à se rincer, Scarmander hocha la tête et la laissa tranquille le temps d'aller lui-même prendre sa douche. Lorssqu'il revint dans le vestiaire, elle était enroulée dans sa serviette de bain et discutait avec le capitaine. Malfoy dut avoir un mauvais pressentiment puisqu'il arriva à sa suite avec un air inquiet imprimé sur le visage.

- J'ai dit non Vainy.

- Et moi j'ai dit qu'en tant que Capitaine j'ai le droit de te réclamer ça. Donc dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis. Sinon t'es virée de l'équipe.

- Non. Je vais au bal avec Scorpius un point c'est tout. Peut importe que ton frère veuille y aller avec moi. Il devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle lui adressa un regard déterminé et partit vers son casier, se maudissant déjà pour ne pas supporter les sorts de nettoyage qui lui auraient été bien pratique. Elle voulu prendre sa baguette pour se sécher mais ne la trouva pas parmi ses vêtements. L'air triomphal sur le visage de Vainy la dégoûta.

- Accio baguette.

Lyn se tourna vers un Scorpius passablement énervé sous son masque d'indifférence, il lui tendit sa baguette et regarda son nouveau capitaine avec dédain. Scarmander regretta presque de lui avoir laisser son poste, mais il pouvait toujours rapporter les faits à Zabini, le prof de potion se chargerait bien de le destituer. La jeune femme se sécha et s'habilla, profitant du fait que les garçons s'entre-tuaient par regards interposés. Une fois prête, elle vint prendre la main de Scorpius et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Aller viens. Il fait peut-être dégueulasse dehors mais on a une balade prévue. Tu te souviens ?

- J'arrive.

- Je t'attends dehors si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête et elle s'élança au dehors, son balai à la main. Le vent s'était levé et semblait assez fort, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment peur à la serpentard même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle aurait préféré du soleil. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que la sélection ne se soit pas faite avec un vent pareil.

Sentant une main sur son épaule, elle se tourna en pensant à Scorpius et fut légèrement surprise en voyant Scarmander.

- Tu devrais dire au professeur Zabini ce qui s'est passé avec Vainy.

- J'y compte bien, Scorpius et lui sont seuls ?

- Non, Pucey est encore avec eux.

- Dis-moi Scarmander, pourquoi tu semble inquiet pour moi ?

- J'aurais du être ton capitaine. Les gars me trouvaient trop sévère alors j'ai cédé ma place. Si je ne les avais pas écouté, tu n'aurais pas subi une telle menace.

- Je vois. C'est donc à toi que je dois en vouloir.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se mit à sautiller sur place, sentant la morsure glacée du vent contre sa peau. Scarmander ne détourna même pas les yeux en voyant toute sa féminité manifester son mécontentement face à cette température. Elle frissonna légèrement et le Serpentard se dit qu'il pouvait bien se rincer l'oeil encore un peu.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu, j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfourcher ce balai.

- Tu sais qu'il fait plus frais en altitude ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote Scarmander, mais je compte bien voler son pull à Scorpius.

- Tiens.

Il posa un gros gilet sur les épaules de l'ancienne Beauxbâtons qui semblait vouloir dissimuler son étonnement. Il haussa les épaules et un sourire goguenard se peignit sur ses lèvres fines.

- Bah quoi De Le Vallière, tu croyais que j'allais te laisser crever de froid ?

- Sincèrement ? Je pensais que tu me materais plus longtemps oui.

- Je ne mate jamais.

- Tu analyses peut-être ?

- Non plus. J'apprécie simplement les cadeaux de la nature.

Elle sourit et enfila les manches trop grande pour elle et soupira de bien-être dans ce gros pull chaud qui sentait bon la vanille.

- Pourquoi ton pull sent la vanille ?

- Je traîne toujours près des cuisines quand les elfes préparent du pudding.

- Démasqué. Dessert préféré ?

- Ouais. Toi ?

- Tartelette citron. Couleur ?

- Noir. Toi ?

- Vert.

- J'aime bien le vert.

- Perdu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Phrase complète.

Il lui sourit et jeta un oeil vers le vestiaire, il semblait que Scorpius ne soit pas encore prêt alors il continua de bavarder avec la jeune fille.

- Quelqu'un que tu détestes ?

- Vainy.

- Un autre ?

- Potter.

- Albus ? Il est pourtant sympa. Un vrai gryffondor, toujours fidèle et toujours plein de courage mal placé, mais sympa.

- J'aime bien Albus. Je déteste James.

- Ah. Trop suffisant, dragueur et sportif ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il était venu la voir jouer, mais au vu de son regard assassin vers les gradins, il cru comprendre qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle soupira.

- Il a du être déçu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es bien débrouillée et tu es dans l'équipe.

- Il espérait me voir à moitié nue. J'étais censée jouer en jupe.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et eu un sourire mauvais en repensant au regard pétillant de James quand elle avait parlé de jouer Top-less. Scorpius sortit enfin des vestiaires, il avait le nez en sang et traînait Vainy, son oeil au beurre noir et sa mâchoire décrochée derrière lui. Lyn se précipita vers son ami et regarda son nez avec horreur, elle vit la lueur de défi dans le regard du Serpentard et une pointe de jalousie quand il vit le pull de Scarmander. Elle l'enleva pour le rendre à son propriétaire et secoua la tête en accompagnant Scorpius et Vainy à l'infirmerie. Elle ne lui ferait pas de remontrance, voir le capitaine de l'équipe dans cet état était beaucoup trop plaisant pour s'énerver contre l'homme ayant produit cette oeuvre d'art.

Madame Pomfresh devait être infirmière à Poudlard depuis Mathusalem, elle devait avoir vu défilé le père de Scorpius et sans doute son grand-père aussi. Autant dire que la famille Malfoy était connue de l'infirmerie, mais cela n'empêcha pas la vieille dame d'être outragée en voyant les états respectifs de messieurs Malfoy et Vainy. Elle les réprimanda sévèrement et les consigna à l'infirmerie jusqu'au souper. Elle sut que sa punition avait fait mouche en voyant l'air dépité de Scorpius Malfoy et elle envoya Lyn chercher le professeur Zabini. Elle hocha la tête et prit immédiatement la direction des cachots.

- Professeur Zabini ? Madame Pomfresh souhaiterait vous voir à l'infirmerie.

- Quel serpentard s'est mis dans le pétrin cette fois. Grogna le professeur de potion en sortant de sa réserve qu'il referma.

- Scorpius Malfoy professeur. Et Marc Vainy.

- Évidemment, je leur avais pourtant dit de régler leur problème sur le terrain. En parlant de ça, vous avez fait une magnifique sélection Miss De La Vallière.

- Merci professeur.

Elle voulu le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais madame Pomfresh l'empêcha de passer, prétextant le repos nécessaire aux « patients ». Les cris de Zabini les firent sursauter toutes les deux et la médicomage prit un air outré avant d'aller remonter les bretelles du maître des potions. Lyn se retint difficilement d'hurler de rire en voyant son professeur se faire jeter hors de la salle. Lui, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année face à cette vieille chouette plus vieille encore était traité comme un enfant. Elle pouffa et reprit un air tout à fait sérieux quand son professeur se tourna vers elle.

- Madame Pomfresh n'était déjà pas tendre avec Rogue, pas étonnant qu'elle ne le soit pas avec moi.

- Rogue ? Severus Rogue professeur ?

- Lui-même. C'était le maître des potions à l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années de cela déjà.

- _C'est un peu le cas._ Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Miss De La Vallière ?

- Professeur ?

- Que faites-vous encore là ? Vous comptez passer votre après-midi devant la porte de l'infirmerie ?

- Peut-être que si madame Pomfresh me laissait entrer...

- N'y comptez pas. Ses patients ont besoin de repos. Monsieur Malfoy m'a expliqué l'incident des vestiaires.

Elle pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres et haussa les épaules pour faire croire que cet « incident » n'en était pas vraiment un. Le regard perçant de son professeur la fit frissonner et elle se tassa sur elle-même. De toute évidence, il n'était pas de cet avis et scrutait la jeune femme avec insistance. Lyn déglutit, conservant au mieux son air noble et maintenant une lueur de défi dans le regard. Son professeur finit par lâché un soupir exaspéré.

- Miss De La Vallière, vous avez droit à ce vestiaire quoi qu'en dise le capitaine de l'équipe. Et si vraiment ouvrir une porte de plus lui en coûte, vous vous changerez avec vos adversaires. Vous ne pouvez pas rendre ses vestiaires mixtes.

- Je comprends.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu par la mine impassible de son élève.

- Professeur ? Vainy vous a-t-il dit si il me virait de l'équipe ?

- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Son motif de renvoi n'est pas valable et il le sait.

- Merci professeur.

Elle le laissa planté là et rejoignit la salle commune en maudissant cette journée gâchée par le temps et les contre-temps.

* * *

><p>À votre avis, qui se cache derrière la mystérieuse paire d'yeux marrons ? Lyn aura-t-elle droit à un vestiaire ? Marc Vainy va-t-il être éjecté de son post ?<p> 


	6. Pré-au-lard et épouvantard

Début décembre était arrivé à une vitesse folle tant les cours, les matchs amicaux et les entraînements s'enchaînaient pour les élèves. Sarah et Rose avaient trouvé leur robe pour le bal de noël et Lyn commençait à désespérer de trouver la robe qu'il lui fallait.

Au fond d'elle même, elle ne voulait pas assister à ce bal, elle détestait cette ambiance de gentillesse exacerbée, de pardon envahissant dans l'air et surtout, surtout ! Lyn détestait danser.

Non pas qu'elle en était incapable, elle trouvait simplement que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui convenait. Elle aurait préféré un copieux repas et une soirée tranquille chez elle, dans son appartement. Parce qu'en plus du bal, se profilait les ennuis de Noël-même. Sarah passait souvent le réveillon chez Scorpius et Rose et Albus le fêtait en famille, et donc ensemble. Et le lendemain, les enfants se retrouvaient dans un repas amical tandis que leurs parents faisaient de leur mieux pour s'ignorer les uns les autres. Le couperet était tombé deux jours auparavant. Sarah s'était plantée devant, poing sur les hanches et lui avait reproché de toujours être sur un balai ou le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Et pour « essuyer cet affront », elle avait exigé que Lyn vienne à leur repas du 25. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui précisément pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard, elle devait donner sa réponse.

- Lyn tu es prête ? On y va nous !

- J'arrive. Sarah ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourras m'aider à choisir ma robe ?

L'éclat nouveau dans les yeux de son amie voulait tout dire, non seulement elle allait l'aider, mais en plus, elle allait la torturer avec des centaines d'essayage. L'ancienne Beauxbâtons aurait pu regretter d'avoir demander de l'aide, mais elle avait conscience que sans elle, elle mettrait trop de temps à trouver cette fichue robe. Elle descendit, emmitouflée dans sa veste gris clair et son écharpe orangée. Cette écharpe était un cadeau de Scorpius, il la lui avait donné à Halloween en apprenant à quel point la sorcière aimait cette fête.

# Flashback #

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un petit cadeau.

- On est pas encore à Noël Hyp', tu me le donneras plus tard !

- Tu en auras besoin avant. J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vue. À toi et à ta folie pour Halloween.

# End #

La jeune femme se souvenait encore de sa surprise quand elle avait vu cette écharpe orange tirant doucement sur le rouge. Depuis, elle la mettait sans arrêt pour sortir, dissimulant son nez et son sourire en coin derrière. Contrairement à Scorpius, Lyn ne masquait jamais ses émotions, son visage était trop expressif et Scorpius lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarqué que, même derrière son écharpe, on voyait ses yeux sourire avec le reste de son visage.

- Lyn tu m'écoutes ?

- Absolument pas. Tu disais ?

- Je disais qu'il fallait que tu me donne une couleur de robe si tu voulais que je t'aide.

- J'en ai aucune idée... Vert foncé ?

- Bof. Doré !

- Non, ça t'irait très à toi le doré par contre. Rouge ?

- Comme les lions ? Tu es sûre de ton coup ?

- Pas du tout. Bleu nuit ?

- Trop sombre. Rose !

- Plutôt mourir. Prune ou Fushia ?

- Fushia... peut-être oui, il faudra voir.

- Ta robe est dorée n'est-ce pas ? Et celle de Rose ? Pourquoi vous ne me les avez pas montrées ?

- Oui elle est dorée, celle de Rose est verte.

- Comme les serpents ? Elle est sûre de son coup ?

- Bon d'accord j'ai compris, tu veux une robe rouge.

Sarah rit de bon coeur en voyant la mine satisfaite de sa camarade. Elle aimait cette fille un peu bizarre, ne correspondant pas tout à fait au stéréotype des serpentards, mais qui avait malgré tout trouvé sa place parmi eux. Elle décida de taquiner un peu la transférée et vint passer ses droits froids sous son écharpe. Le petit cri strident et la vision de son amie rentrant un peu plus la tête dans les épaules la firent hurler de rire.

- Lyn tu es impayable ! Comment faisais-tu avant sans écharpe !

- J'en avais une. Une noire.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as met jamais.

- Je préfère celle-ci.

- Bon, et quand comptes-tu le dire à Scorpius ?

Le regard étonné de lyn fit lever les yeux de l'autre brune au ciel. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de se tourner autour depuis des semaines, voir même des mois !

- Lui dire que tu l'aimes Lyn.

- Je sais pas. J'attends le bon moment. Je t'avais dit pas avant noël de toute façon.

- Ne grogne pas comme ça voyons ! J'essaie juste d'aider deux têtes de mules.

- Je ne suis pas une tête de mule !

Les filles se chamaillèrent jusque devant l'une des boutiques de vêtements dans laquelle Sarah entraîna sa pauvre victime à demi-consentante. Elles ressortirent presque aussi sec en voyant les robes toutes plus horrible les une que les autres. Les froufrous et les couleurs de mauvais goûts datant des siècles passé, mêlés aux odeurs fortes de parfums les avaient dissuadées. Il leur fallu quatre magasins de plus pour commencer à désespérer. Beaucoup d'étudiantes étaient déjà venues chercher leurs robes ici et avoir deux jeunes filles avec la même robe engendrerait forcément une dispute mémorable.

Lyn commençait à se faire une raison et songeait sérieusement à retourner chercher une des horribles robes à froufrous du premier magasin. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'elle vit les bandes de tissus à vendre.

- Sarah !

- Quoi ?

- Elle est là la solution !

Fonçant sans attendre vers les centaines de rouleaux de tissus, la jeune femme se mit à farfouiller, comparant le rendu du tissus avec sa peau légèrement mate. Son amie la regardait faire avec des dieux rond comme des billes et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

- Tu vas créer ta robe ?!

- Bien sûr ! Réfélchis Sarah, toutes les robes sont « prises » mais si je la crée moi-même, elle sera pile comme je veux qu'elle soit !

La vendeuse la regardait d'un air amusé et hocha la tête à ses sages paroles. Puis, elle vit sa futur cliente avoir une sorte de révélation.

- Sarah...

- Oui ?

- Je sais ce que je veux...

Elle chassa son amie vers la partie des robes cousues et farfouilla dans les tissus jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle voulait exactement. La vendeuse, une sorcière d'un certain âge avec un regard doux s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Vous devriez prendre celui-ci pour la doublure.

- Oh il est magnifique !

La cliente semblait hésiter fortement et haussa les épaules avec l'air d'un enfant qui se dit qu'après tout, la bêtise étant déjà faite, pourquoi ne pas en profiter au maximum. Elles découpèrent les longues bandes de tissus et la vendeuse s'intéressa à l'idée de robe de la jeune femme, lui donnant même quelques conseils sur le point de couture à choisir.

- Voilà, ça fera 23 gallions et 5 mornilles.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et paya sans trop rechigner. Si elle voulait une robe original et bien à elle, il lui faudrait au moins. Et puis elle avait plusieurs mètres de tissus, rien ne disait qu'elle n'aurait pas des chutes pour faire une petite pochette ou des rubans de cheveux. Elle ne vit le lacet qu'à cet instant et tomba en admiration devant son maintient et sa couleur.

- Tenez.

La vendeuse lui tendit un mètre de ce fameux lacet de satin et sourit devant le regard un peu perdu de l'étudiante.

- Je vous l'offre contre votre promesse de venir me montrer la robe que vous aurez faite !

C'est donc pleine de reconnaissance et ses mètres de tissus réduits dans la poche qu'elle attrapa le bras de Sarah avant de sortir du magasin. Elle attendit d'être dehors pour exprimer sa joie en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Elle avait peur de ne jamais trouver la robe de ses rêves, et voilà qu'elle allait la créer rien que pour elle, une robe qui correspondrait parfaitement à ses désirs et sa morphologie. Une robe dans laquelle elle se sentirait bien.

- Bon. Tu as ta robe. Enfin des morceaux de ta future robe.

- Oui. Tu sais ce qu'il me manque ? Des bijoux. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Ah oui ?

Elle lui expliqua très rapidement à quoi ressemblerait la robe et elles s'engouffrèrent dans un magasin de bijoux pour les deux heures qui suivirent. Sarah semblait excitée comme une puce et ne cessait de sautiller partout. Son excitation ne retomba que lorsqu'elles croisèrent un groupe de garçon de gryffondor et que l'un d'entre eux particulièrement, décida qu'il devait parler aux deux jeunes femmes.

- De La Vallière !

- Potter...

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour Potter ? Suis-je invisible ?

- Pardon Warrington, c'est pourtant vrai que tu dénotes avec la couleur de la neige.

La remarque était acerbe et attaquait directement la jeune fille sur sa couleur de peau. Sarah Warrington avait beau être à serpentard, elle avait collé en grande partie au stéréotype de la sang-pur sûre d'elle et pleine de confiance, cette remarque la blessa au plus profond de son âme. Elle secoua la tête, marmonna une excuse à Lyn et partit en direction du château. Son amie resta interdite une seconde et se tourna vers James Potter avec un regard plein de haine.

- Espèce de crétin.

- Pardon ? De La Vallière, de tels mots dans ta bouche ça ne donne pas très envie.

- Parce que tu crois que ta gueule et la célébrité de ton père ça donne envie ? Tes blagues sont parfois drôle Potter, mais ton côté relâché et désabusé présent en permanence gâche tout. Si seulement tu te rendais compte des conneries blessantes et stupides que tu peux sortir à la seconde, tu détiendrais probablement un record mais tu comprendrais que la plupart des filles de l'école te déteste.

- C'est faux De La Vallière. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Si seulement tu étais toujours comme tu l'as été à Halloween... Tu m'énerves Potter.

- Je m'appelle James.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça. Pas après ce que tu as fait à Sarah. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as été sympathique à Halloween que ça te donne le droit d'être aussi aimable qu'un scrout à pétard maintenant.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules, Lyn soupira d'un air découragé et secoua la tête avant de partir à la recherche de son amie. Elle marchait depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure sans avoir trouvé Sarah quand elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle De La Vallière

- Hyp', Sarah est perdue quelque part à Pré-au-lard, James a encore fait des siennes.

- Elle rentrait vers le château quand je l'ai croisée, elle m'a dit que tu la cherchais probablement. J'ai vu James aussi, il avait l'air abattu.

- Il s'est conduit comme un troll puant. Je le lui ai signalé.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire doux et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embarquer vers le château. Elle se laissa conduire avec un mince sourire collé aux lèvres et prit la main de Scorpius dans la sienne. Elle cacha son nez, rougit par le froid, dans l'écharpe offerte par son ami et resserra sa cape de sa main libre en frissonnant.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ta robe ?

- En quelque sorte oui.

- Tu m'expliques mademoiselle De La Vallière ?

- J'ai le tissus et le fil.

- Tu vas la faire toi-même ?

- Yep ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire mutin et la serra plus fort contre lui en la sentant trembler. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château pour se retrouver devant un chocolat chaud à écouter Sarah pleurer. La jeune femme refusa de sortir du dortoir le soir, ne voulant pas croiser encore James Potter, mais son amie française réussit à la convaincre, lui promettant un bon fou rire à la clé. La jeune Warrington finit par accepter et sortit, les yeux légèrement bouffis et reniflant grossièrement. Lyn lui offrit un mince sourire et lui tendit un mouchoir avant de lui faire signe de les suivre Scorpius et elle.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la grande salle, croisant ça et là quelques élèves qui riaient à gorge déployée. Lyn retint un sourire machiavélique et se tourna vers Sarah avec un air faussement innocent que son amie reconnu imméditament.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Tu verras !

Scorpius, lui, ne retint pas son éclat de rire en voyant deux charmantes jeunes femmes, le visage blême et semblant un peu perdue. Sarah tiqua en les reconnaissant. Susan Popkins et Annabelle Bones, deux grandes fanatiques de James Potter qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à glousser en le suivant à la trace.

La jeune femme à la peau foncée se redressa et marcha un peu plus vite vers la grande salle et hurla de rire lorsqu'elle y entra. James Potter, assis à la table des Gryffondor à côté de son frère avait des vêtements on ne peut plus étrange.

À chaque nouvelle personne s'approchant de lui, ses vêtements changeaient de couleur et y associait un animal dont le cri retentissait à la place des mots qu'il tentait de prononcer. En ce moment, il était assis entre son frère et Willem Vandort qui avait la réputation de manger comme un porc, ce qui conférait cette magnifique couleur rose et ses couinements au célèbre James Potter. Lyn s'approcha de lui et posa la man sur son épaule, il changea de couleur pour prendre une belle couleur noire et d'émettre de drôle de cri qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

- Tu vois James, il est de mauvaise augure de maltraiter les gens.

- Kek kek !

- Je te délivrerais de ce joli petit sort après que tu te sois excusé auprès de Sarah.

- Kek kek !

- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard noir, suivit d'un hochement de tête rembrunit eut tôt fait de la convaincre et elle laissa Sarah prendre sa place auprès du jeune homme qui prit une magnifique couleur sable et n'émit plus aucun son. Elle sembla ravie de son silence et attendit patiemment les excuses du lézard Moloch. James Potter attrapa sa baguette et lança des gerbes de couleur pour écrire qu'il était désolé, en l'air, de manière à ce que cela soit visible de tous. Il s'inclina respectueusement face à la jeune femme qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant de blancheur, Lyn s'enquit de sa satisfaction et leva le sortilège. James Potter sourit et s'accorda un soupire de soulagement en pouvant à nouveau parler. Il finit de manger assez rapidement, laissant Sarah et Lyn aller manger en compagnie de Scorpius qui leur avait gardé une place à ses côtés.

Le reste de la soirée fila rapidement, et les adolescents montèrent se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant des épreuves qui les attendaient demain. Et c'est donc avec cette insouciance que les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur cours de potion qui fut morne et ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Lorsque le cours se termina, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe sans grande conviction, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas le plus palpitant de tous les cours.

Wilburg Sadler avait déplacé toutes les tables pour qu'elles forment un large cercle. La malle qui se trouvait au centre se secouait dans tous les sens comme si un beau diable voulait en sortir. Plusieurs élèves levèrent les yeux au ciel, les épouvantards faisaient partie des exercices de troisième année à peine, rien d'insurmontable.

Le professeur les accueillit de sa voix traînante et les invita à prendre place. Il leur expliqua rapidement que plus tard, beaucoup d'entre-eux seraient amenés à travailler ensemble, ils devraient donc se connaître et être capable de défendre l'autre malgré leurs possibles divergences. Il forma donc des groupes de deux personnes en prenant soin de séparer les amis. Lyn eut peur un moment de se retrouver avec Feluy, mais il lui colla un garçon de Serdaigle.

- David.

- Lyn.

- Enchanté.

- Idem.

Elle le détailla rapidement, grand, squelettique avec des airs de mantes religieuse, les joues creuses, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bruns fatigués. Il ne se tenait pas droit, portait bien le bleu et avait chaussé des converses. Il gardait les mains enfoncée dans sa robe de sorcier et bâilla ouvertement quand le professeur donna ses consignes. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et alla s'asseoir sur une des tables regardant Lyn d'un air morne. Elle déglutit difficilement et se dirigea vers la table où il était assis pour s'y appuyer près de lui, la serpentard joua avec sa baguette en se mordillant la lèvre et fut surprise de sentir la main du serdaigle sur son poignet.

- Arrête de gigoter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas finir par jeter un sort sur quelqu'un.

- Je ne suis pas stupide.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu es nerveuse.

Elle grommela et croisa les bras, tenant sa baguette entre deux doigts. Le premier groupe passa, Feluy et Scorpius, c'était assez amusant à voir. Ils devaient donc, à tour de rôle, s'interposer face à l'épouvantard de l'autre afin de protéger leur coéquipier.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soi, mais si l'un d'eux ne pouvait vaincre sa peur, ça tournerait à la folie. Et Lyn savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas vaincre la sienne. Si du moins elle ne se trompait pas quant à sa propre peur. Mais les sauterelles la terrifiait véritablement, elle trouvait ça dégoûtant. Elle se tourna vers David et se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait que son prénom. Elle se demandait de quoi il avait peur lui. Elle le vit bâiller une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui pincer les côtes, provoquant un sursaut de son partenaire.

- Évites de t'endormir.

- Je ne fais que bâiller De La Vallière.

- Tu connais mon nom ?

- On est dans la même classe.

- Et alors ?

- Tu parles beaucoup. Tais-toi un peu.

Elle prit un air offusqué et grogna en tournant la tête vers le groupe qui passait en ce moment pour l'exercice. Lyn se mit rapidement à s'ennuyer et elle soupira de plus de plus fréquemment, s'attirant les regards exaspérés de son professeur.

- Mademoiselle De La Vallière, mon cours ennuie-t-il ?

- Oui probablement. Répondit David avec flegme.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça Monsieur Adams.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué professeur ? Elle souffle tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle se dégonfle. À moins bien sûr que ma partenaire ne soit plus qu'une poupée désillusionnée.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers son professeur, lui expliquant que la compagnie d'Adams était loin d'être la meilleure mais qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour ne plus montrer son ennui. Elle offrit un regard hautain au serdaigle qui la dévisageait, impassible. Elle se renfrogna et retint ses soupirs d'agacement du mieux qu'elle le put, mais le profond ennui dans lequel elle était plongée l'en empêchait. Elle décida de s'asseoir se mit à pianoter sur le bureau en jetant parfois un regard vers ce qu'il se passait au centre de la classe. Le coin de son oeil capta une feuille qui glissait jusque devant elle et elle chercha à voir d'où elle pouvait venir avant de la lire :

« T'as l'air de t'ennuyer. On va jouer au pendu. Je commence.

E »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et inscrivit la lettre 'A' au hasard et, ne sachant pas avec qui elle jouait, poussa la feuille dans la direction d'où elle venait. Elle fut surprise de voir Adams prendre la feuille et griffonner quelque chose dessus avant de la reposer.

« E »

Elle continua de lui donner plusieurs lettres, ayant décidé de commencer par les voyelles avant de se diriger vers les consonnes. Elle n'avait pas encore manquer une seule lettre et le mot que le serdaigle lui renvoya la fit sourire.

« Pas mal du tout Lyn, je savais que tu étais intelligente. Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée du mot non ?

E »

Elle lui renvoya « épouvantard », sans être tout a fait sûre d'elle et croisa son regard brun, doux et amusé qui lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de hocher la tête. Elle lui rendit son sourire et mima un merci pour cette partie amusante. Il continua de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle pour réaliser l'exercice. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rembrunit et fit un signe de tête sec en s'approchant de la malle. Lyn le rejoignit et il lui proposa de passer devant, elle grimaça et hocha la tête, espérant vraiment que la sauterelle ne serait pas trop grande. Mais ce qu'elle vit quand le professeur ouvrit la malle la pétrifia sur place, finalement la sauterelle aurait été beaucoup mieux.

Deux cris strident retentirent au même moment, l'un venant de la serpentard qui s'était effondrée et l'autre de l'épouvantard ayant pris la forme de la jeune femme dans un uniforme de Beauxbâtons couvert de sang. L'épouvantard tenait un couteau ensanglanté à la main et riait avec un regard complètement fou, ravi de voir les larmes couler sur le visage de sa victime. Lorsque David s'interposa, il prit la forme d'un sorcier, grand, les yeux vert et les cheveux blond en bataille qui s'apprêtait à frapper un petit garçon.


End file.
